Un monde sans Dumbledore
by busard
Summary: UA. Vous avez tous constatés que Dumbledore joue un rôle important dans tout les tomes, mais que ce serait il passé s'il était mort juste au début du premier livre. Bonne lecture.
1. Prologue

Voici mon premier fanfic sur le celèbre Harry Potter. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne Lecture.

Prologue

Dumbledore venait de laisser le jeune Harry sur le pas de porte de son oncle et de sa tante. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le bébé endormi et poussa un long soupir. Il était sur que la meilleur solution était de laisser Harry à la garde de la famille de sa mère, mais il appréhendait la réaction du parrain de Harry. Il savait que Sirius avait juré a James qu'il élèverait Harry comme son fils si quelque chose devait arriver a James et Lily. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de rentrer directement à Poudlard comme il l'avait initialement prévu, le vieux sorcier prit la diréctiopn de la maison de Sirius Black. Mais rien n'aurait put le préparer au spéctacle qui l'attendait la bas.

Albus avait toujours cru que les trop célèbres "Maraudeurs" était liés par une amitié indélébile, c'est pourquoi il fut surpris de voir que Remus et Sirius tenaient en joug leur vieil ami Peter. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le vieux sorcier écouta leur conversation et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que les Potter avaient choisi Peter Pettigrew comme gardien du secret. Il avait toujours cru que James choisirait Sirius. Après tout, ces deux là étaient presque des frères. Le reste de la discussion lui apprit que c'était Sirius qui avait convaincu James de choisir Peter comme gardien du secret pour brouiller les pistes.

N'y tenant plus Dumbledore fit remarquer sa présence. Un éclaire de joie passa dans le regard de Peter, mais le mauvais regard que lui lançèrent Sirius et Remus éteignit cette joie plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Dumbledore demanda des explications et Sirius lui raconta tout en détail pendant que Remus tenait en respect Peter. Sirius expliqua aussi que, juste après qu'il ait découvert ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Harry, il était parti chercher Remus. Bien sur, au début, Remus avait voulut se venger de Sirius car il le croyait responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Heureusement pour lui, peu avant sa mort James avait écrit une lettre pour Remus. Dans cette lettre, qui ne devait être remise à son ami que s'il mourrait, James expliquait que lui et Lily avaient choisit Peter et non Sirius comme gardien du secret. La lettre était apparue juste au moment ou Remus avait réussit à désarmer Sirius. Reconnaissant l'écriture il avait lut la lettre en tenant toujours Sirius en respect. A la fin de sa lecture il s'était jeté sur son ami en pleurant et en s'excusant. Après un court moment, les deux amis avaient décider de poursuivre Peter, et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouver dans la situation présente.

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de la part de Remus qui avait été troublé malgrès luià la mention de la lettre de James, Peter avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette magique. Il se savait perdu si il ne tentait rien. Il y avait longtemps que tout sentiments étaient mort dans son coeur. A l'école il avait idolatré James et sa plus grand joie avait été d'être admis comme un maraudeur. A cette époque il serait mort pour James. Mais les choses avaient changée après le mariage de James et Lily, et leur entrée au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Peter ne voulait pas se battre contre le seigneur maléfique, il voulait juste rester en vie. Malgrès tout, son attachement a James l'avait poussé a rejoindre l'ordre avec tout les autres maraudeurs. Mais James avait trahis son amitié ! Il avait choisit Sirius comme parrain de Harry, et ça Peter ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Cet honneur devait lui revenir à lui et à personne d'autre. Ce jour là, il avait renié tout son passé et s'était livré corps et âmes à Lord Voldemort. Il avait bien rit quand Sirius et james lui avait demander d'être le gardien du secret. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps de se venger de ses anciens meilleurs amis. Il avait tout planifier, et normalement, tout le monde, y compris Remus, devait croire que Sirius était le traître. Tout ce qu'il avait a faire était de simuler sa mort et de laisse Sirius porter le chapeau pour tout. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Sirius viendrait accompagné de Remus, et maintenant Dumbledore était aussi au courant. Il n'avait plus le choix, tout son plan était tombé a l'eau, il devait tuer Sirius !

Peter lança le sort impardonnable, mais malheureusement pour lui, juste a ce moment, Dumbledore vint se placer devant Sirius et ce fut lui qui fut frapper par l' Avada kadavra. Sans un mot le vieux sorcier s'écroula sans vie. Sans perdre un instant, Peter lança un deuxième sort qui manqua de peu Sirius, il s'apprétait à lancer encore un aute avada kadavra quand quelqu'un derrière lui le stupeflixa. Il s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol, inconscient. Remus courut vers Sirius pour voir s'il allait bien et resta sans voix devant la forme inconscient de son meilleur ami. Lors de sa chute, Sirius était mal tombé et du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Remus se sentait devenir fou quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le professeur Mac Gonagal lui adresser un triste sourire. Sans perdre un instant le professeur contacta les aurors. Aussitôt arrivés, ces derniers prirent en charge Peter. Le professeur mac Gonagal fit le récit des événements de la soirée dont elle avait été temoin depuis le début, car elle avait suivit Dumbledore après qu'il eut quitter privet drive. Elle voulait le convaincre de changer d'avis et de laisser Sirius élever Harry. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir put stopper Peter avant qu'il lance son sort meurtrier. de son coté, Remus avait accompagné Sirius à Sainte mangouste, non sans avoir prévenu auparavant les aurors des dons d'animagus que possédait Peter.

Peter Pettigrew fut condamné a vie à Askaban pour le meurtre de Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que pour son appartenance au groupe des mangesmort. Un système spécial l'empêchant de pouvoir utiliser ses dons d'animagus lui fut gréffé et c'est sous ses supliques qu'il sorti du tribunal pour rejoindre l'horrible prison. De son coté, Sirius avait sombré dans un profond coma que rien ne semblait pouvoir percer. Remus venait le voir tout les jours, mais aucune amélioration ne semblait devoir venir. Remus se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait perdu deux amis très proches de son coeur et le dernier n'était qu'un sale traître. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, un jour il le savait Sirius se réveillerait.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Comme tout les matins depuis sept ans, Harry fut réveillé par les coups que lançait sa tante après la porte du cagibi sous l'escalier. Il savait qu'il devait se dépécher, sinon sa tante serait encore furieuse après lui. Et si sa tante était furieuse alors son oncle l'était aussi; et ça se n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Ces jours là, Harry pouvait espèrer au mieux être enfermé sans manger dans sa "chambre", le pire pouvait aller très loin. Il le savait par expérience. C'est pourquoi il se dépécha de s'habiller et courut à la cuisine préparer le petit dejeuné de toute la famille. Et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, après tout depuis trois ans que tout les matins il faisait cela il commançait à être bon cuisinier.

Trop préoccupé a ne rien faire brûler, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son cousin n'était pas encore descendu ce matin, ce qui était un événement excéptionnel. La tante Pétunia s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son fils et courut à sa chambre pour voir s'il allait bien. Le cri qu'elle poussa quelques minutes plus tard fit que l'oncle Vernon tomba de sa chaise et que Harry se brûla méchament avec la poêle brûlante. Pétunia entra comme une furie dans la cuisine et se mit a frapper Harry. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa tante se comportait ainsi.

- Qu'as tu fait à Dudley ?

Questionna sa tante entre deux claques. Elle s'apprétait à poser d'autres questions quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. laissant sa femme s'occuper de Harry, il se diriga de très mauvaise humeur vers l'entrée. Qui que ce soit, il allait regretter d'être venu chez les Dursley ce matin. L'oncle Vernon perdit de sa superbe lorsque, après avoir ouvert la porte, deux hommes vêtus de cape entrèrent sans sa permission chez lui.

- je suis l'auror Longdubas, dit l'un des deux homme. Votre fils Dudley à été victime hier d'un mauvais sort. Sachez que le coupable a été arrété et purge maintenant sa peine.

- UN SORT !!! Hurla l'oncle Vernon.

- Calmez vous monsieur, dit l'autre homme. Nous sommes ici pour annuler les effets de ce sort. Je puis vous garantir que votre fils se souffrira d'aucun effets secondaires.

Le cri de l'oncle Vernon avait attiré la tante pétunia qui traînait Harry avec elle en le tirant par l'oreille. Quand elle vit les deux hommes, elle lâcha son neveu qui alla s'écrouler au pied de l'auror. Ce dernier sourit de manière compatissante au jeune garçon, mais son sourire se figea quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice que le jeune garçon avait sur le front. Dans leur monde tout le monde connaissait l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu après avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Et là, juste devant lui, il venait d'avoir l'explication de la disparition du jeune Potter. Et quelle explication ! Le jeune garçon semblait mal nourri dans ses vétements trop larges. Des bleus apparaissaient ça et la sur ses bras, mais à la couleur des bleus on pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous dus à la "correction" de ce matin. Une horrible colère s'empara de lui. Comment pouvait on traiter un enfant de la sorte ? Heureusement pour eux, les Dursley avaient accompagner le soigneur de sainte mangouste dans la chambre de leur fils.

Bientôt des cris de joie se firent entendre de l'étage. Et quelques secondes après Dudley apparu en haut des marches entourés de ses parents. Le gros garçon sourit a l'état dans lequel son cousin se trouvait. Et pour bien montrer son importance il se colla à sa mère en gémissant doucement qu'il avait faim. Aussitôt la tante Pétunia ordonna a Harry de préparer le petit déjeuné de Dudley. Harry se releva, mais ce faisant il dut s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée par la poêle brûlante et avec un cri il s'écroula a nouveau. Ennervé au delà du possible l'oncle Vernon s'approcha de son neveu avec les poings serrés. Mais avant qu'il puisse frapper Harry l'auror Longdubas s'interposa entre eux.

- Je vous interdit de toucher ce garçon, s'exclama l'auror furieux.

- Il vit chez moi ! j'ai tout à fait le droit de le punir quand il n'obéit pas.

- C'est de la torture !

- de quel droit osez vous me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire CHEZ MOI !! S'en est trop ! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi.

Puis jetant un regard noir sur son neveu il ajouta.

- Puisque vous semblez tant l'aimer vous n'avez qu'a le prendre avec vous. J'en ai souper de lui. Emmenez le dans votre monde et qu'il devienne aussi cinglé que vous l'êtes, mais que plus jamais je ne revoit sa face sinon, je le jure, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

A ces mots la tante Pétunia se dirigea vers le cagibi. Elle l'ouvrit et prit quelque affaire dedans et les jeta à Harry.

- Tu as tout a fait raison mon chéri, dit elle a son mari. Jamais il ne sera normal et si il reste quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en reprendre à Dudley.

Puis s'adressant a son neveu, elle ajouta d'un ton froid.

- Tu es tout aussi anormal que ta mère et ton père. Va t'en et ne revient jamais. je n'ai jamais eu de neveu, il est mort avec mon monstre de soeur. Et si ce vieux schnoque de Dumbledore a quelque chose à dire, alors il aurait mieux fait de se manifester plus tôt. Je conscidère que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Maintenant va t'en.

Trop abasourdi pour savoir quoi faire, Harry regardait juste son oncle et sa tante. Le soigneur ramassa les affaires avec un visible dégout et l'auror prit gentiment Harry dans ses bras. Tout les trois quittèrent la maison des Dursley sans un regard en arrière. Sous le coup de l'émotion Harry s'était évanoui.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cela faisait six mois que Harry vivait avec les Longdubas. Il avait mis du temps a accepter qu'il vivait dans une famille de sorciers, mais ici personne ne le trouvait bizarre. Il aimait beaucoup Alice, elle était toujours douce et gentille avec lui, et Neville était comme un frère. Au début, après avoir repris connaissance dans une chambre inconnue, il s'était vaguement attendu à ce qu'on le ramène chez son oncle et sa tante, mais comme les jours passaient et que personne ne semblait parler d'un possible retour, alors seulement après il avait commencer à se détendre. Il avait commencer à discuter avec Neville et les deux garçons s'étaient trouver des points communs. Bientôt ils étaient devenus inséparables. Cela avait été un peu plus dure avec Alice car elle ne comprenait pas que Harry s'obstine, tout les matins, à préparer le petit déjeuné. elle avait essayée de lui faire comprendre que c'était son rôle à elle de s'occuper des taches ménagères mais Harry lui avait répondu qu'il dévait le faire. Les choses s'étaient tassées après que Harry eu expliquer, lors d'une conversation avec Monsieur Longdubas, ce qu'avait été sa vie a privet drive.

Cette nuit là Alice avait pleurée sur l'épaule de son mari quand celui ci lui avait tout racconté sur la vie de Harry. Alice était une femme forte qui cachait sa force sous sa douceur, et son coeur se porta instantanément vers le jeune orphelin. Après l'attaque manquée de Bellatrix Lestrange contre elle et son mari, Alice avait espèrer pouvoir donner un autre enfant à son mari. Malheureusement, l'un des sorts de Bellatrix l'avait touchée et elle ne pouvait plus porter d'enfant. Cependant son désir n'était pas mort et une idée germa dans son esprit. Le destin ne venait il pas de lui fournir le second fils dont elle révait ? Pour elle tout était clair. Harry et Neville étaient comme des frères, alors pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas devenir de vrais frères. Timidement elle fit part de son idée a son mari. C dernier sourit à sa femme, ravis de voir qu'elle avait la même idée que lui. Bien sure il y avait les problèmes légaux, et si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que le célèbre Harry Potter avait été adopté par la famille Longdubas cela pourrait causer d'énorme problèmes. Mais il oubliait que sa femme n'avait pas été une serpentarde pour rien.

Quelques jours après la famille Longdubas se réuni en conseil de famille et Mr Longdubas demanda à Harry si il voulait faire réellemt parti de la famille comme Neville. Avec des larmes aux yeux harry répondit que oui. Soudain un homme vétu d'une cape rouge et verte apparut dans la cheminée. Il s'agissait d'un avocat de la magie qui dressa le procès verbal de l'adoption de Harry Dursley par les Longdubas. Harry était perplexe sur le nom qu'on lui avait donné, mais il préfèra ne rien dire devant l'avocat et apposa sa signature au bas du document. Après avoir féliciter les nouveaux parents, l'avocat quitta la maison en repassant par la cheminée. Après son départ Harry demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas son vrai nom sur le document. Alors Alice lui expliqua qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'adopter en tant que Harry Potter car ils ne savaient pas si Harry n'avait pas un gardien légal dans le monde magique. Cependant, grâce a ce papier qu'ils venaient de signer, Harry pouvait désormais s'appeler Harry longdubas s'il le désirait. Ce fut avec des larmes de joie que Harry serra ses parents dans ses bras.

A suivre.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas le bouton en dessous, il pourrait me donner le courage de poster un autre chapitre rapidement. A bientôt. stephanie.


	2. Rencontres et première année

Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Je poste ici le deuxième chapitre, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant. Bonne lecture.

Rencontres et premiere année

Frank Longdubas regarde avec un extrème plaisir ses deux fils jouer dans le jardin. Depuis que Harry est entré dans leurs vies, c'est comme si un rayon de soleil était venu les illuminés. Bien sur, ils avaient été très heureux avant la venue de Harry, mais Frank n'était pas aveugle et il savait que sa femme souffrait de ne pas avoir plus d'enfant. Tout ça à cause de cette maudite Bellatrix Lestrange ! Si Frank ne croyait pas tant à l'importance de toute vie, alors il souhaiterai qu'elle soit morte au lieu d'être enfermée pour toujours à Askaban. Ces sombres pensées le quittèrent quand il entendit ses deux fils rire.

Alice souriait en entendant Neville et harry rire ensemble. Qui aurait put croire deux ans plus tôt que son fils si timide et maladroit pourrait un jour rire au éclas comme cela. Neville avait enormément changé depuis que Harry était devenu son frère. Au début, Alice avait crain que Neville soit jaloux de Harry, et elle et Frank avaient préparés un discours à l'intention de Neville pour lui expliqué que même si Harry était maintenant un membre à part entière de la famille, cela ne les empèchaient pas de l'aimer de la même manière. Mais, en fin de compte, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin du moindre discours. Neville s'était montré plus que ravis d'avoir Harry pour frère, et, si cela était possible, les deux garçons étaient devenus encore plus proches. Au fil des ans Harry avait changé Neville. En suivant l'exemple de Harry, Neville était devenu plus confiant en ses capacité. Sa magie aussi s'était développée. Chaque sorts que Harry tentait, Neville le tentait aussi. Et bien souvent les deux enfants n'avaient aucun problème pour effectuer le sort. Alice ne doutait pas que ses deux fils seraient brillants l'année prochaine à Poudlard.

Comme tout les matins, Neville et Harry étaient partis s'entraîner a voler. Les Longdubas avaient une fortune concidèrable et leur maison se trouvait au centre d'un vaste jardin. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner loin des yeux des moldus. Frank leur avait offert leur premiers balais pour leur neuf ans, au grand dam de Alice qui jugeait qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Comme Harry et Neville n'avaient que quelques jour de différence, Frank et alice avaient décidés de souhaiter l'anniversaire des deux garçons le même jour. Tout de suite Harry avait voulu essayer son nouveau balais, et bien sur, Neville avait suivit. Frank les avaient donc emmenés dans une clairière au fond du domaine, et là il leur avait expliqué les rudiments du vol. Il avait pris avec lui son balais au cas où les garçons auraient quelques problèmes. En fait, ce qu'il souhaitait surtout c'était revoler à nouveau comme lorsqu'il était poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Griffondor. Neville et Harry avaient enfourchés leur balais et s'étaient élancés dans les air. Comme de juste, pour tout débutant, Neville avait eu quelques difficultés et Frank était accourus pour l'aider. Ce faisant, il n'avait pas remarqué le vol parfait de Harry. Mais Neville l'avait vu, et se demandant le pourquoi de l'expression extasiée qu'affichait son fils il se retourna. L'impression de se retrouver vingt ans en arrière était si forte que Frank manqua de tombé de son balais. Là, devant ses yeux, James Potter volait à nouveau.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Comme tout les ans, Minerva Mac Gonagal réfléchissait au problème que lui posait le choix des professeurs pour l'années n'avait jamais compris à quel point le poste de directrice de Poudlard pouvait être difficile. Elle éprouvait une profonde admiration pour le défuns directeur qui l'avait précédé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle obtiendrait le poste de directrice, mais les voix des Longdubas et du représentant des Black avaient été décisives. Seulement, maintenant, elle devait se casser la tête pour trouver des professeurs dignes de la réputation de Poudlard.

Les professeurs pour les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal surtout lui posait problème. Le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal était supposé être maudit, donc elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés pour trouver des postulants. Le professeur Quirell qui enseignait l'année dernière avait disparu lors de son voyage en transylvanie et les personnes qu'elle avait approché pour ce poste s'étaient montrés plus que reluctant. Bien sur, dans deux ans, quand le célèbre Harry Potter serait étudiant à Poudlard elle ne doutait pas que nombre de ceux qui avaient refusés cette année voudraient le poste pour l'année suivante. peut être étais-ce là l'idée qu'il lui fallait pour trouver le professeur. Etablir un contrat stipulant que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année serait aussi professeur dans cette matière l'année suivante et qu'il pourrait être professeur du célèbre Harry Potter.

Le poste de professeur de potion lui posait le problème inverse. Elle avait le candidat parfait, et il acceptait de bonne grâce les conditions qu'elle imposait. Elle savait que Severus Rogue était un serpentard à 100 % et elle savait aussi qu'il avait été un ancien mangemort. Il ne lui avait pas caché ce fait lors de leur entretien. Il lui avait expliqué aussi qu'il s'était retourné contre son ancien maître et que maintenant il était concidéré comme un traître par ses anciens condisciples. Il avait refusé de lui expliqué pourquoi il avait changé comme cela et elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle lui avait parlé des règles de Poudlard qu'elle avait mis en place afin d'éviter qu'il n'y ai trop de favoritisme pour certaines maisons et il avait été d'accord avec elle. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme et elle envisageait sérieusement de lui confier le poste. Cependant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait prendre une décision importante, elle avait consultée les anciens dirécteurs de Poudlard. C'est de la bouche de Dumbledore lui même qu'elle avait appris l'histoire de Severus et Lily Potter. Elle ne pouvait qu'aaprécier à sa juste valeur l'amour que n'avait cesser de porter Severus pour Lily. Cependant, la haine que James et Severus se portaient lui causait quelques soucis. Que se passerait il l'année prochaine quand Harry Potter viendrait étudier ici ? Est ce que Severus pourrait être totalement impartiale avec le fils de son pire ennemis ? Peut être fallait il quand même lui laisser une chance, après tout, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'un si brillant postulant s'offrait pour ce poste, et Severus savait qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il se montrait trop injuste avec le fils potter.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Quelques mois avant l'entrée des ses deux fils a Poudlard, Frank Longdubas soupira en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Dans un petit entre-filet se trouvait l'information qu'il regrettait de lire. Nicolas Flamel et sa femme étaient morts. Frank savait que se n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive, mais cela ne l'empèchait pas d'être triste pour le vieuw couple. Bien sur, c'était lui même qui avait conseillé à Nicolas Flamel de détruire la seule pierre philosophale qui existait au monde. Cela avait été le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. En tant que auror, il avait été appellé chez les Flamel car ils se sentaient en danger. A plusieurs reprise des personnes avaient tenté de pénettré chez eux . Nicolas n'avait jamais su qui ils étaient, mais il se doutait de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Bien sur, la pierre philosophale ne se trouvait pas chez eux, Nicolas possédait just l'élexir de longue vie chez lui, la pierre se trouvait en sureté dans un coffre de gringotte. Frank avait proposé d'offrir une surveillance rapprochée pour le couple, mais ceux-ci avaient refusés. A défaut d'autre solution Frank avait dit ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure solution, c'est a dire détruire définitivement la pierre philosophale. Après une longue réflexion, le vieil alchimiste s'était rangé à l'avis de l'auror. Et maintenant il était mort.

Les tristes pensées de Frank fut interrompues par l'arrivée de deux visiteurs. Comme à chaque fois, Alice pris Harry a part et lança un glamour sur sa cicatrice. Jusqu'à présent ce stratagème avait fonctionné parfaitement, et aucun visiteurs n'avaient fait le lien entre Harry Longdubas et harry Potter. Alice et Frank avaient expliqués a leurs fils qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour protéger leur famille, et leur fils avaient parfaitement compris. les visiteurs étaient une connaissance de Alice du temps où elle était étudiante à serpentard et d'un jeune homme roux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ella Prewett n'appréciait pas de se retrouver chez les Longdubas. Pour elle, Alice avait renier tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Ella était une pure serpentarde et même si elle ne partageait pas les vues du seigneur des ténèbres. Alice s'était mésalliée en épousant ce lourdeau de Longdubas, elle qui était l'unique héritière des helweel qui étaient des sang-pur. Alice avait renié les désires de sa famille qui voulaient la voir épouser Regulus Black et elle s'était enfui avec ce maudit griffondor. Si ce n'était pour l'avenir de son neveu, jamais elle n'aurait mis les pieds dans ce domaine. Mais l'avenir de Charles était en jeu et ce n'était pas la belle-famille de sa soeur qui pourrait aider le jeune homme, les weasley avaient tous bien trop d'enfants pour pouvoir en favoriser un.

Frank et Alice accueillir les visiteurs aimablement et tout les six s'asseillèrent ensembles. Mais après avoir bu leur thé, Ella demanda à avoir un entretien privé avec Alice. Neville et Harry s'excusèrent donc et Charlie les suivit. Harry et son frère prirent leur balai et Charlie demanda si il pouvait emprunté un balai à Frank. Après que celui-ci eu répondu par l'affirmative, le jeune homme rejoignit les deux garçons. Tout les trois passèrent un agréable moment a jouer au quiditch. Rapidement Charlie se rendit compte des dons de Harry pour le quiditch et il se prit a tester ses dons. Et il ne fut pas deçus, quoi qu'il tente le jeune garçon arrivait toujours à le contrer. Une amitié naquis à ce moment entre les deux jeunes gens, amité impossible entre un garçon de dix ans et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Pour Harry ce fut bien plus que ça. Il avait trouvé son idole : Charlie Weasley le serpentard.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

le voyage avec la poudre de cheminette impressionna Harry et Neville. Ils n'avaient jamais utilisé ce moyen ce voyager, jusqu'ici ils avaient transplanés avec leurs parents ou bien ils avaient utilisés des porte-loin. Arrivés dans la rue commerçante, les deux garçons ne savaient pas où regarder. Il y avait tant de choses qui retenait leur attention ! Frank conduit sa famille a gringotte pour retirer la somme nécessaire pour acheter les fournitures pour Harry et Neville. D'un commun accord, Alice et lui avaient décidés de ne pas réclamer la clef du coffre des Potter. Cet argent devait revenir a Harry quand il aurait atteint sa majorité, mais jusque là, ils avaient décidé que comme Harry les avaient choisit comme parent, il était de leur devoir d'assumer les frais de scolarité de leurs deux fils. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'en avaient pas les moyens.

Après avoir acheter les robes de sorciers ainsi que les livres et les ingrédients pour les potions, les Longdubas se dirigèrent chez Olivander pour acheter les baguettes magiques de leurs fils. Lorsqu'il vit harry Mr Olivander sourit en disant qu'il attendait de le voir. Frank interrompit ce flot de parole en disant que ces "deux fils" désiraient une baguette. Mr Olivander les regarda bizarrement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Neville fut le premier à choisir sa baguette et après deux essais il trouva la baguette parfaite pour lui : Bois de rose et poil de licorne. pour Harry ce fut plus long et le jeune garçon commençait à perdre espoir quand Mr Olivander lui fit essayer une baguette avec une plume de phenix. Aussitôt Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et il lança quelques étincelles rouge et or, à la plus grande joie de son père. Après avoir payer pour ses deux fils ils quittèrent la boutique sous les moqueries de Frank disant que Harry serait un pur griffondor et que Alice pouvait oublier son rève de voir ses fils à serpentard comme elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit Mr olivander répéter inlassablement "Bizarre, plus qu'étrange".

Pour fêter l'entrée à Poudlard de leur deux fils, Frank et Alice avaient décidés d'offrir un animal à chacun de leur fils. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient dirigés vers la boutique d'animaux magiques. Frank avait décidé de laisser ses fils choisir l'animal qu'ils voudraient. Au début les deux garçons voulaient des hiboux mais bientôt ils se rendirent compte qu'il était inutile d'avoir le même animal. Si l'un d'entre eux avait un hibou alors l'autre pouvait choisir un autre animal. Harry et Neville firent le tour du magasin. Soudain, Harry s'arréta devant une chouette dame blanche de toute beauté. Comprenant que son frère avait fait son choix, Neville se tourna vers les autres animaux, tout en évitant les crapauds car il détestait ces animaux. Ce fut un chat persan gris avec les yeux bleus qui attira son regard. Comme pour harry ce fut comme si il venait de tissé un lien très fort avec l'animal. Les deux garçons regardèrent leur père avec des yeux implorants. Pour les embêter un peu, Frank fit mine de réfléchir. Alice, voyant le manège de son mari hésitait entre rire ou bien admonester son mari. Finalement elle prit le parti de rire quand elle vit son mari dire à leurs fils d'aller chercher leur animal. Harry décida d'appeler sa chouette Hedwidge comme l'héroïne du conte que leur mère aimait leur raconter le soir. Neville choisit d'appeler son chat Albus comme le chef de l'ancien ordre du phénix dont son père leur avait parler il y'avait quelque temps.

Cette discussion avait eu lieu peu après que la directrice de Poudlard soit venu leur rendre visite. Cela s'était passé un matin il y avait deux semaines de cela. Ce jour là Harry et Neville attendaient impatiemment le courrier car leurs lettres de poudlard ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. Au lieu de ça se fut la directrice elle même qui vint leur rendre visite. Ce jour là Frank était absent et ce fut Alice qui reçu la directrice. Minerva avait été très étonnée de retrouver Harry ici. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec Albus Dumbledore de laisser Harry à la garde de sa tante, mais avec le temps elle s'était rendue compte que c'était la meilleure solution, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black sorte de son coma. C'est pourquoi elle avait été très surprise de voir que Harry Potter était listé comme habitant chez les Longdubas. C'est pourquoi elle était venu voir en personne ce qui s'était passé. Contrairement à ce que Minerva croyait, Alice demanda à ses garçons de rester avec elle. Elle expliqua à la directrice les raisons qui avaient poussés Harry à rejoindre leur famille. Minerva ne savait que penser de tout ça, bien sur elle était heureuse pour Harry d'avoir trouver une famille qui l'aimait mais d'un autre coté elle ne savait que faire vis à vis de l'école. En toute logique, Harry devrait entré à l'école sous son vrai nom et elle expliqua ceci à la famille. Alice baissa les yeux, elle savait que aussitôt que tout le monde saurait que Harry était le célèbre Harry potter alors elle aurait perdu son fils d'une certaine manière. Les paroles de harry lui redonnèrent du baume au coeur. Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune garçon fit comprendre dans des termes très explicites que désormais il s'appelait Harry Longdubas et qu'il tenait à le rester jusqu'à sa majorité. Devant tant d'assurance Minerva ne put que s'incliner.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le départ pour la gare et la montée dans le train ce fit joyeusement pour les Longdubas malgrès quelques larmes versée par leur mère au moment du départ. Après les avoir embrassés pour ce qui semblait la millième fois Alice laissa ses fils monter dans le train et choisir leur compartiment. Les deux garçons promirent à leur parents de leur écrire souvent et ils les quittèrent en leur disant qu'ils les revéraient aux prochaines vacances. Harry et Neville s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide et commençèrent a discuter entre eux. Les deux frères avaient décidé que le premier qui serait réparti dans une maison déciderait pour l'autre. Si Harry allait à serpentard comme il le souhaitait, alors Neville irait à serpentard. Par contre si Neville était le premier a porter le choixpeau et qu'il était envoyé par exemple a pouffsouffle alors Harry demanderait au choixpeau de l'envoyer aussi à pouffsouffle, quitte a se battre avec le choixpeau ! Un garçon aux cheveux presque blanc tant ils étaient blond entra dans leur compartiment et s'installa sans demander l'autorisation. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil a Harry et Neville puis détourna son regard comme si ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Un autre garçon entra aussi dans le compartiment et demanda si il pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Bien sur Harry et Neville acquiessèrent et le jeune blond fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Le rouquin se présenta comme Ronald Weasley. A ce nom Harry demanda au garçon si il avait un lien de parenté avec Charlie. Sur une réponse affirmative de Ron Harry se présenta comme Harry Longdubas et il présenta aussi son frère. Au nom de Charles Weasley le blond avait relevé la tête. Puis de sa voix monocorde il avait dit que Charlie était une honte pour tout les serpentards. A ces mots trois visage furieux s'étaient tournés vers lui. Le blond continua comme si il n'avait rien vu et dit qu'un serpentard qui à des frères a griffondor ne peut être qu'un future traître et que sans l'aide de sa tante Ella, Charles n'aurait rien fait de bon dans la vie a part jouer comme attrapeur pour une équipe de seconde zone ou bien s'amuser avec les dragons qu'il semblait tant aimer. Neville retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait son frère. Harry et Ron semblaient sur le point d'exploser quand deux grandes brutes entrèrent dans le compartiment et dirent a Drago qu'ils venaient de libérer un compartiment pour eux seuls. Le garçon quitta le compartiment de Harry sans un regard. Après son départ, Harry et Ron mirent un certain temps à se calmer, l'arrivée du chariot de friandise mit fin à leur colère. Harry et Neville achetèrent leur confiseries préférées et ils les partagèrent avec Ron en échange de l'un de ses sandwich. En fin de compte le voyage se passa très agréablement.

A l'arrivée du train, Ron, Harry et Neville étaient devenus amis. Harry n'était plus si sur de vouloir être à serpentard. Drago n'avait rien à voir avec Charlie et Harry se demandait si il pourrait passer sept ans dans la même chambre que Drago sans vouloir le frapper. Drago avait insulté l'idole de Harry et Harry n'était pas près à lui pardonné. Toutes les premières années rejoignirent le demi- géant nommé Hagrid et se dirigèrent vers les barques. La traversée fut agréable et trop vite à leur goût les trois amis se retrouvèrent au bas des marches qui menaient à la salle où la répartition devait avoir lieu. Ce fut le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui les accueillis et les mena jusqu'au choixpeau. La moitié des première année avaient été réparti quand Neville fut appellé pour mettre le choixpeau. Harry poussa légèrement son frère pour qu'il avance, et ce fut avec une grand hésitation que Neville vint coiffer le choixpeau. Après un court instant le choixpeau cria : GRIFFONDOR. Neville reposa le choixpeau et se dirigea a sa table. Au passage il jeta un regard désolé à son frère. Mais Harry lui sourit juste en retour. Juste après Neville, Harry fut appellé à son tour. La joie d'être appellé Harry Longdubas chassa toute ses appréhension, car il avait crains jusqu'au dernier moment que la directrice ne change d'avis. Il monta sur l'estrade et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Les premiers mots du choixpeau l'étonnère. Le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer a serpentard et même si cela avait été son rève depuis qu'il avait rencontré Charlie, Harry ne voulait absolument pas laisser son frère tout seul. Donc il se mit a argumenter avec le choixpeau. Finalement le choixpeau s'inclina devant sa volonté et cria : GRIFFONDOR. Avec un grand sourire Harry rejoignit son frère à leur table. Harry fut un peu deçu quand Ron fut envoyé à pouffsouffle, mais il se promis qu'ils resteraient amis malgrès tout.

L'année se passa calmement pour Harry et Neville. Tout les matins Harry utilisait un glamour pour cacher sa cicatrice, et personne ne devina son vrai nom. Il entendit de nombreuses spéculations sur le fait que Harry Potter n'étudiait pas à poudlard, mais ni lui, ni Neville ne dirent rien à ce sujet. Harry était un élève brillant, surtout grâce à l'aide de l'une de ses amies élève à serredaigle : Hermione Granger. Ils avaient cour commun de botanique et de métamorphose. Hermione était la plus brillante élève de leur année mais elle manquait singulièrement d'amis. Ce fut Neville qui le premier lui adressa la parole, et naturellement Harry suivit. Grâce à un peu d'effort Hermione sortis de sa coquille et bientôt elle devint un membre à part entière du quatuor qu'ils formaient avec Harry, Neville et Ron. Heureusement pour lui Harry partageait le cour de potion avec les pouffsouffle. Dès le premier cour Harry avait sut que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas. Rogue le regardait comme si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. La haine qu'il montrait à ce moment là faisait frissonné Harry. Mais quand Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux, il voyait inévitablement le professeur détourner les siens. Le premier mois le professeur Rogue s'était montré particulièrement injuste avec Harry mais après qu'il lui eu donné une punition particulièrement injustifiée, Harry avait vu la directrice venir le soir même au cachot et lui dire que sa punition était annulée. Harry avait profité de sa bonne fortune et il avait quitté les cachots en toute hâte. Il ne sut jamais ce que la directrice dit au professeur de potion ce soir là, mais plus jamais après le professeur Rogue ne s'en prit si injustement à Harry. Harry avait adoré les cour de balais, surtout quand Mme Bibine avait dit à Drago Malfoy qu'il montait très mal. Harry et Neville s'étaient bien débrouillés lors de ces cours surtout grâce à l'aide de Charlie. Les deux frères avaient hâte d'être en âge de jouer dans l'équipe de quiditch de griffondor. S'ils avaient de la chance, peut être qu'ils pourraient en faire partie l'année prochaine.

Harry passa brillamment ses examens de fin de première année et Neville aussi. Harry avait aider son frère dans les matières où il avait des difficultés et Neville, en retour, l'avait aidé pour l'herbologie. Ils avaient hâte de rentre chez eux et de retrouver leurs parents. Ron les avaient invités à venir au terrier passer quelques semaines et Harry et Neville avaient inviter Ron à venir les voir. Hermione avait décliné l'invitation disant que ses parents avaient prévus de voyager avec elle cet été. Les quatre amis montèrent dans le train et passèrent un joyeux voyage de retour. Sur le quai de la gare chacun parti rejoindre ses parents en se promettant de s'écrire bientôt et de se voir le plus tôt possible. Un merveilleux été s'annonçait pour eux.

A suivre.

c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Voldemort fera enfin son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. A bientôt. stephanie.


	3. Deuxième année et Ginnie

Deuxième année et Ginny

Harry était plus que heureux. Non seulement il avait fini ses devoirs de vacances en moins de deux semaines, mais en plus son ami Ron Weasley venait passer deux semaines chez lui. La mère de Ron avait finalement accepté que son fils rende visite aux Longdubas. Non qu'elle ai quelque chose contre eux, bien au contraire, mais jusqu'à ce jour elle avait puni Ron pour quelques fautes qu'il avait commise durant l'été. Ron ne cessait de se plaindre à ses amis, dans ses lettres, que sa mère était trop exigeante. Pour sa part, Harry pensait que la mère de Ron devait sûrement avoir de bonnes raisons, mais par solidarité pour son ami il ne dit rien à Ron quand celui-ci vint les voir.

Les deux semaines au manoir Longdubas se passèrent joyeusement pour les trois amis. Entre les match de quiditch, et tout les jeux qui leur vinrent à l'esprit, les trois jeunes garçons ne virent pas le temps passer. Ron dut rentrer chez lui une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Neville et Harry car sa mère avait découvert qu'il n'avait même pas commençé à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Et elle le menaça de refuser que ses amis viennent lui rendre visite, si Ron ne faisait pas au moins la moitié de ses devoirs. Au début Ron avait bien essayer d'argumenter avec sa mère, mais cela n'avait servit à rien. La mort dans l'âme, Ron était retourné chez lui, regrettant amèrement le fabuleux repas d'anniversaire qu'il allait manquer.

Cet année Neville et Harry reçurent des cadeaux d'anniversaire de la part de leurs amis de poudlard en plus de ceux qu'ils reçurent de leur parents. Hermione leur envoya des livres de sort de france et Ron leur fit parvenir des friandises. Finalement, une semaine après leur anniversaire, Neville et Harry eurent la joie de recevoir une lettre de Ron leur indiquant qu'ils étaient attendus pour la fin de la semaine. Cependant, un problème se posa quant Mr et Mme Longdubas dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accompagner leurs enfants jusqu'au terrier, car il y'avait un important bal au ministère de la magie ce soir là. Harry et Neville était très déçus de devoir reporter leur visite à plus tard. Mais ils reçurent une lettre des Weasley leur disant de préparer leurs affaires pour le jour convenu et qu'un membre de leur famille viendrait les chercher.

Le coeur battant, Harry et Neville attendaient la visite de quelqu'un par la cheminée quand une forte pétarade les attira dehors. A première vue rien n'avait put causer l'énorme bruit qu'ils avaient entendus, quand soudain une voiture se matérialisa littéralement devant eux. Au volant se trouvait Charlie Weasley. Le jeune homme arréta l'engin et vint à la rencontre de ses deux jeunes amis. Il leur expliqua que la voiture appartenait à son père et qu'il l'avait "empruntée" pour venir les chercher. Harry était ravi de rejoindre le terrier en voiture volante, mais Neville l'était beaucoup moins. Il demanda à Charlie s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de venir chez eux. Mais Charlie leur expliqua que comme ses parents étaient à la même soirée que leurs parents, alors personne ne saurait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus chez les Weasley par la poudre de cheminette. Harry supplia son frère du regard, et comme d'habitude, Neville céda. Harry et Charlie coururent chercher les bagages des deux garçons pendant que Neville inspectait d'un air peu rassuré la voiture. Finalement tout les trois grimpèrent dans le véhicule et s'envolèrent, invisibles pour les moldus, en direction du terrier.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Minerva ne savait trop que faire. le professeur qui avait enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal ces deux dernières années avait décidé de ne pas conserver son poste l'année prochaine. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas put enseigner à Harry Potter l'avait convaincu de ne plus occuper son poste. La directrice n'avait pas put lui dire que, en fait, il avait réellement été le professeur du célèbre Harry Potter. Le seul problème était que le jeune Potter tenait absolument à conserver le nom de ses parents adoptifs, et elle ne pouvait dire cela à personne. Non seulement pour la securité de Harry et de sa nouvelle famille, mais aussi pour le bien de l'école. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir qu'elle avait caché volontairement l'identité du "survivant", elle risquait de ternir la réputation de l'école et par la même occasion de perdre le travail qu'elle aimait tant. Le mieux pour l'instant était de conserver l'anonymat sur l'identité réelle de Harry.

Minerva avait d'ailleurs eu une discussion à ce sujet avec Severus Rogue au cour de l'année précédente. Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait à lui dire mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêter. Elle avait bien craint un instant que Severus quitte son poste, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, heureusement. Et il s'était montré plus juste envers Harry après cette discussion. Bien sur, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle savait que le professeur continuerait a haïr Harry pour ce que son père lui avait fait subir lors de de leurs année à poudlard. Mais tant qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites qu'elle avait fixé, elle n'interviendrait pas. Harry et Severus devaient apprendre a cohabiter ensemble sans qu'elle joue les arbitres à chaque fois.

A nouveau elle soupira. Elle avait un volontaire pour enseigner la DCFM cette année, mais elle espèrait vraiment trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Lors de son entretien, Gilderoy Lockheart avait plus montré ses dons pour se mettre en valeur que ses réelles capacités. Minerva n'avait aucune confiance en lui et elle pensait sérieusement que les élèves l'année prochaine n'apprendraient pas grand chose en matière de défense avec un tel professeur. Enfin, il lui restait un mois pour essayer de trouver un professeur plus potable que ce Lockheart. Avec un peu de chance, celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas si loin, sinon il faudrait se contenter de Lockheart pour l'année prochaine.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry et Neville ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant au terrier. Ils avaient bien imaginés la maison de Ron, mais rien ne les avaient préparés au spectacle qui les attendaient. Dès que la voiture se fut posée, il la quittèrent tandis que Charlie allait la ranger à sa place habituelle. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'entrée quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Un Ron pourchassé par une multitude d'animaux ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des chauves-souries courut dans la direction opposée à eux. Sur le pas de la porte, une fillette d'une dizaine d'année, la baguette brandis, criait à Ron que s'il recommançait une nouvelle fois, elle ne serait pas aussi gentille. Harry était partagé entre l'envie de rire à la scène cocasse, et le besoin d'aller aider Ron. Neville semblait aussi perdu. Ce fut Charlie qui détendit l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire à la mésaventure de son plus jeune frère. Finalement Harry suivit son exemple et Neville aussi. En entendant d'autres rires que ceux de son grand frère, la jeune rouquine se retourna vers les nouveaux venus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Neville et elle perdit toute sa concentration, libérant ainsi le pauvre Ron de ses assaillants.

Charlie présenta la fillette comme sa plus jeune soeur Ginnie. Puis il présenta Harry et Neville à Ginnie. Ginnie vint sérrer la main aux deux nouveaux venus et si elle garda la main de Harry un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne, personne n'y préta attention. Ron vint accueillir ses amis couvert de blessures. Harry préféra ne pas demander à son ami ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer l'ire de sa jeune soeur. Il pensa cependant, à part lui, qu'elle était bien jolie quand elle était en colère.

Mr et Mme Weasley revirent le lendemain matin pour trouver leurs enfants à table avec les Longdubas. Mr Weasley fut ravis de voir les amis de son plus jeune fils, et Molly Weasley foudroya son fils du regard après que Harry eu laissé échapper qu'il avait déja fini tout ses devoirs de vacances. Préférent changer de sujet, Harry questionna Ginnie sur sa future année à poudlard. Il était curieux de savoir dans quelle maison elle irait. Harry savait que Charlie avait été à serpendard, que Percy était à serdaigle,Bill, Fred et George à griffondor et Ron à Pouffsouffle, alors Ginnie pouvait atterrir dans n'importe quel maison. Cependant, une part de lui, part extrèmement bien cachée, souhaitait qu'elle se retrouve à griffondor. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il souhaitait pouvoir la revoir le plus souvent possible.

Les deux semaines chez les Weasley furent parmi les meilleurs que Harry n'ai jamais vécu. Fred et george avaient découvert les dons de joueur que Harry possèdait, et tout les jours ils étaient partis s'entraîner. Bien vite, Harry se vit accorder le poste d'attrapeur. Lors des match improvisés, c'était souvent Harry ou Charlie qui marquaient les points décisifs. Bien que Charlie fut plus agés et qu'il ai joué plus longtemps au quiditch que Harry, il n'était pas évident pour lui de gagner. Harry était un joueur hors du commun, et de ça, tout les Weasley en était sur. L'équipe de Harry se composait de lui, Neville et Ginnie, l'équipe de Charlie : Charlie, Fred et George. Ron etait relégué au poste de gardien unique. Souvent, après ces match improvisée il voyait Fred et George discuter entre eux en le regardant, et à chaque fois il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le bon coté de ces matchs était que quand ils gagnaient Ginnie lui sautait au cou et il adorait ça.

Il avait été convenu que Harry et Neville accompagneraient les Weasley au chemin de traverse et qu'ils retrouveraient leurs parents la bas. Charlie n'avait pas put les accompagner, car il semblait qu'il était sur le point de trouver un nouveau travail. En effet, après un an à travailler au ministère, Charlie avait perdu son emploi quand son patron avait détourner certains documents pour les montrer à Lucuis Malfoy. Bien sur, Mr Malfoy n'avait pas été inquièté, il avait clamé son innocence, et comme preuve il avait soutenu que c'était lui qui avait prévenu le ministre de la magie. Le patron de Charlie avait perdu son travail, et en tant que son employer Charlie avait été suspecté et chassé du ministère. C'est pourquoi Charlie était revenu vivre chez ses parents. Une semaine après l'arrivée de Longdubas chez ses parents, il avait reçu un hibou et il était parti en toute hâte. A son retour il avait refusé de dire s'il avait obtenu la place et de quelle place il s'agissait, du moins aux plus jeunes. Harry avait remarqué que Molly souriait plus à son fils après cette visite et il supposait qu'elle était au courant. Ce jour là, Charlie s'était une nouvelle fois excusé de ne pas venir avec eux et de ne pas être la le jour de leur départ pour poudlard. Bien sur, tout les jeunes gens avaient compris, même si Harry et Ginnie avaient sembler être les plus compréhensifs. Harry était stupéfié par le nombre de points communs qui existait entre lui et le benjamine des Weasley. A coup sur, ce serait une agréable amie pour l'année à venir.

Harry et Neville rejoignirent leur parents à l'entrée de gringotte. Ils laissèrent les Weasley aller chercher leur argent et se promirent de se retrouver à la librairie où Gilderoy Lockheart faisait une séance de signature pour son dernier livre. Alice et Molly étaient toutes les deux de grande fan de Gilderoy, ce qui faisait sourire leurs maris et soupirer leurs enfants. Après avoir acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin hormis les livres, les Longdubas entrèrent dans la librairie surchargée de monde. Harry, Neville et leur père laissèrent Alice attendre seule son tour pour avoir une dédicace. C'est comme cela qu'ils virent l'altercation entre Arthur et Lucius. Pris par son argumentation avec Arthur, Lucuis poussa brutalement Ginnie qui tomba avec toute ses affaires. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit une profonde colère à l'égart de Mr Malfoy, et sans réflechir il se plaça devant Lucuis et exiga qu'il fasse des excuse à Ginnie. Sa famille et les Weasley présent le regardèrent avec un drôle d'air. Neville, et les enfants Weasley, à l'exception de Ginnie, le regardait comme si il avait une seconde tête qui avait poussée. Arthus et Lucius semblaient stupéfait qu'il ai eu l'audace de parler comme ça. Son père, quand à lui, souriait d'un air entendu. Mais Harry ne vit rien de tout cela. Il vit juste le sourire de reconnaissance que Ginnie lui lança et cela lui réchauffa bizarrement le coeur. Finalement Lucius ramassa en désordre les affaires de Ginnie et les lança, plutôt qu'il les donna, à la fillette en lui disant qu'avec un tel père elle ne pouvait s'attendre qu'a avoir des affaires de seconde main, mais que si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait améliorer son sort, même si il n'était qu'un enfant adoptif. Sur ces bonnes paroles, lucius rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la librairie et ils s'en allèrent sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ginnie était rouge de honte aux allusions de Mr Malfoy et Harry ne savait pas trop ou se mettre. Ce fut avec une extrème joie qu'il vit sa mère revenir avec leurs livres de cours pour l'année prochaine. Après ce spectacle, les deux familles rentrèrent chez elles. Harry ne doutait pas que son père raconterait en détail l'incident à sa mère, et c'est résigné qu'il attendit la dernière semaine avant son retour à poudlard sous les rires de ses parents.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Les Longdubas rejoignirent les Weasley à King cross. Molly et Alice accompagnèrent Harry, Neville, Ron et Ginnie jusqu'à un compartiment vide et après leur avoir souhaité bon voyage, elles les laissèrent seuls. Harry entendit sa mère et Molly rire ensembles et il n'eut aucun doute sur le sujet de leur conversation. Il n'avait pas revu Ginnie depuis qu'ils avaient quitter la librairie et il craignait un peu qu'elle soit intimidée vis à vis de lui. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ginnie semblait avoir oublier l'incident et Harry décida d'en faire de même. Il engagea une conversation générale et il eu le plaisir de voir que Ginnie n'avait rien perdue de sa verve, surtout vis à vis du pauvre Ron, qui semblait être la cible privilègié de ses piques. Hermione mit fin à la discussion en entrant dans le compartiment. Ron présenta sa jeune soeur à Hermione et les deux jeunes filles sympatisèrent tout de suite. Les laissant discuter entre elles, Harry, Neville et Ron entamèrent une partie de carte explosive. Et le voyage se passa une nouvelle fois dans une joyeuse ambiance.

Sur le quai, Ginnie quitta ses amis pour suivre Agrid. Harry et ses amis rejoignirent le château en diligence et s'installèrent à leur table en attendant la répartition. Enfin, les nouveaux élèves entrèrent, et les yeux de Harry s'attachèrent à une fillette rousse. Harry n'entendit ni le chant du choixpeau, ni la répartition des élèves jusqu'à la lettre W. Peu avant que Ginnie soit répartie il lança une prière silencieuse. Enfin se fut le tour de Ginnie de coiffer le choixpeau. Le choixpeau ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Harry en déduit que, comme lui l'avait fait l'année précédente, elle devait être en train d'argumenter avec le choixpeau. Il s'écria finalement GRIFFONDOR. Harry relâcha son souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des pouffsouffle et vit l'air deçu de Ron. Mais pour une fois, il ne put compatir avec son ami. Il était trop heureux pour ça. Ginnie vint s'asseoir à leur table et sourit à Harry. Après la répartition, la directrice prit la parole pour présenter un nouveau professeur. Et quel professeur ! le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'appelait Charles Weasley.

Quelques jours après le début de cours, Harry eu la réponse aux messes-basses des jumeaux Weasley pendant l'été. Le capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de griffondor vint le voir et lui demanda d'être l'attrapeur de l'équipe cette année. Harry bondit de joie à cette nouvelle, mais il demanda s'il n'y aurait pas aussi une place dans l'équipe pour son frère. Malheureusement l'équipe de cette année était au complet avec lui. Les jumeaux avaient sûrement dut dire à Olivier Dubois à quel point les deux frères étaient proche, c'est pourquoi Olivier proposa un poste de poursuiveur suppléant pour Neville. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa d'accepter. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année et Neville ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient faire parti de l'équipe avant au moins un an. Les séances d'entraînement étaient une vrai joie pour les deux frères et au cour des match, Harry se montra à la hauteur des espèrances de ses co-équipiers.

L'année avait commancée très joyeusement pour Harry, mais rapidement il se rendit compte que Ginnie n'était pas très heureuse. Il comprenait la honte qu'elle pouvait avoir à porter des vêtement de récuperation, car lui même avait porter pendant longtemps les vieux vêtements de Dudley. mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Plus d'une fois il avait invité ginnie à venir manger avec lui et Neville, et lors de ces occasions il avait retrouver la ginnie qu'il avait connu au terrier. Mais il ne pouvait pas être en cour avec elle, donc il décida de l'aider avec ses devoirs comme Hermione l'avait aidé. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le fameux livre noir de Tom Jedusor. Ginnie ne voulut pas en parler pendant de long mois et ce fut seulement après Noël qu'elle révella à Harry que le journal lui répondait quand elle écrivait dedans. Elle s'était sentie obligée de lui en parler après que son frère Charlie eu, pendant l'un de ses cours, parler d'objet magiques maléfiques. Non qu'elle pensa que le journal put être maléfique, mais dans le doute elle choisit d'en parler à la personne à laquelle elle faisait le plus confiance.

Ce matin Ginnie n'emmena que le fameux journal dans la salle commune. Harry et Ginnie avaient pris l'habitude de se lever très tôt le samedi matin pour étudier ensemble avant que le petit déjeuné soit servit. Ginnie posa le journal devant Harry et lui expliqua que quand elle écrivait dedans, le journal lui répondait. Elle dit aussi à Harry que depuis qu'elle écrivait dans le journal, il lui arrivait de perdre la mémoire, ce qui inquièta Harry. Voulant tenter une expérience Harry écrivit dans le journal. Et comme de juste, le journal lui répondit. Voulant tenter une autre expérience il demanda si le journal savait quelque chose à propos de la fameuse chambre des secrets, et le journal lui montra l'expulsion de Hagrid. Ginnie prit peur quand elle vit Harry se raidir et ne plus bouger pendant un long moment. Elle courut réveiller Neville et tout les deux tentèrent de sortir Harry de sa transe sans succès. Ginnie était prète à courir chercher son frère quand Harry retrouva enfin ses couleurs. Neville poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit son frère sourire. Harry leur expliqua se qui s'était passer et d'un commun accord tout les trois décidèrent d'amener le journal à Charlie. Bien que rétissante à l'idée de laisser le journal, Ginnie avait eu trop peur pour Harry pour songer une seconde a obéir à la part de son esprit qui lui criait de protéger le journal à tout prix.

Charlie fut surpris de voir entrer sa soeur ainsi que les Longdubas chez lui de si bon matin un samedi. En général; Harry venait le voir le samedi après-midi. Mais l'air sérieux sur leur visage ne laissa pas la place aux moqueries. Harry, aidé de Ginnie, raccontèrent ce qui s'était passé avec le journal. Charlie était un peu en colère car Ginnie ne lui avait pas parler plus tôt de ce journal, mais sa peur l'emportait sur la colère. Cet objet ne pouvait être que maléfique, et il avait besoin d'aide. Il parti chercher la directrice en ordonnant aux jeunes gens de l'attendre dans le bureau. Charlie avait entendu parler des horcrux lors de sa dernière année à poudlard et il craignait bien que ce journal en soit un. Il avait eu la chance de "trouver" le journal d'albus Dumbledor quand il était étudiant et ainsi il avait découvert le véritable nom de lord Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il avait eu aussi peur quand il avait découvert que sa soeur avait écrit pendant plus de quatre mois dans ce maudit journal. Il entra sans se faire annoncer dans le bureau de la directrice et il lui expliqua ses découverte. Minerva avait blanchie au fur et à mesure que Charlie fournissait ses explications. Sans un mot elle quitta son siège et lui demanda de la guider jusqu'à son bureau.

Charlie retrouva sa soeur et ses amis à la même place ou il les avait laissés. Seul le journal reposait maintenant sur le bureau et les trois jeunes gens s'en tenait le plus éloigné possible. Harry avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Ginnie qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Minerva les regarda une seconde puis elle se tourna vers le journal. une nouvelle fois, Harry et Ginnie durent raconter leur expérience avec le journal. Après cela, Minerva lança quelques sorts et son expression s'assombrit. Elle se retourna vers Ginnie et lui demanda si elle était prète à écrire à nouveau dans le journal. Harry voulut protester mais un regard de Charlie l'en dissuada. Minerva expliqua que quand Ginnie écrirait dans le journal, il y'ai de forte chance qu'elle tombe dans un état de transe et qu'alors on pourrait la suivre pour découvrir la chambre des secret. Ginnie acquiesça. Minerva lui demanda une minute le temps de contacter les autres professeurs. Le professeur bibine et quelques autres professeurs furent désignés pour rester dans le château et s'occuper des élèves afin qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ils étaient déjà bien trop effrayés par cette histoire de chambre des secrets et ces élèves pétrifiés.

Quand tout fut prêt, Ginnie commança d'écrire et nouveau et rapidement elle tomba en transe. Elle quitta la salle suivit de tout les professeurs ainsi que de Harry et Neville, que personne n'avait songé à renvoyer dans leur dortoir. Ginnie entra dans les toilettes des filles et ouvrit la porte cachée de la chambre des secrets. Tout le monde la suivit jusqu'à la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Là, Ginnie s'effondra sans connaissance et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans apparus. On aurait plutôt dit un fantôme qu'un vrai être vivant car il était transparent. Cependant, il avait assez de force pour conjurer le basilic. En entendant les réptations de l'énorme serpent Minerva transforma quelques pierres en épieux tranchants. Le professeur Flitwick les fit léviter jusqu'à l'horrible serpent qui commançait tout juste à sortir de son antre. Deux épieux creuvèrent les yeux du basilic et les deux autre se plantèrent dans la gorge du serpent géant, le tuant sur le coup. Le petit professeur fut très fier de lui car il avait lancer les épieux sans ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut le cri d'agonie et le bruit de la chute qui firent que les quatre adultes ouvrir les yeux. Très vite, le professeur Rogue sorti plusieurs flacons et récolta le venin du basilic. Après ça il coupa l'un des croc du serpent et le trempa dans un flacon. Il tendit le croc du basilic à Charlie, lui disant de transpercer le journal avec le croc empoisonne du basilic. Le résultat fut stupéfiant. Le journal se mit a vomir de l'encre et le fantôme de Tom Jedusor disparut avec un hurlement.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Neville avaient courus vers Ginnie. Harry avait prit Ginnie dans ses bras et il affichait une expression résolue sur son visage. Neville avait sorti sa baguette et il tenait, tant bien que mal, Tom en respect. Harry s'était retourné quand il avait entendu le basilic chuter et il avait vu le manège du professeur Rogue. En voyant le résultat et le fait que Ginnie reprenait des couleurs, il ne put s'empécher d'éprouver une profonde reconnaissance pour le professeur de potion. Le professeur Rogue se raidit comme si on venait de le frapper. Il dit à la directrice qu'il conserverait le précieux venin ainsi que le croc "en cas de futur besoin", puis il quitta la salle précipitement. Charlie prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras et, suivit de Harry, Neville et des autres professeurs il prit le chemin du retour.

Ginnie se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être ôter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son frère somnoler sur un siège. La directrice de poudlard entra dans la pièce et, tout à coup, Ginnie eut très peur d'être renvoyée. Mais Minerva la remerçia juste de les avoir aidés à percer le mystère de la chambre des secrets. Elle lui dit aussi que tout cela devait rester secret et que, hormis ceux qui étaient déja au courant, il ne valait mieux pas mettre sa famille et ses amis au courant. Ginnie agréa de tout coeur avec la directrice. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'était reprendre une vie normale. La directrice sourit à nouveau et laissa Ginnie se reposer.

Ginnie quitta l'hôpital le lendemain et repris sa vie d'étudiante. Grâce à l'aide de Harry et Hermione elle réussit brillamment ses examens. Harry et Neville avaient réussit brillamment leur année aussi. Bien sur Hermione était la meilleur élève mais Harry n'était pas loin derrière elle, et Neville n'était pas loin non plus de son frère. Ron s'en était moins brillamment sorti mais il était heureux de passer dans l'année suivante, c'était suffisant. Maintenant, son problème était de trouver deux matières faciles à étudier l'année prochaine. Pendant le trajet du retour les quatre deuxième année ne discutaient que de ça, car ils devaient faire leur choix pour la mi-juillet. Ginnie resta la plus part du temps silencieuse, mais ses yeux ne quittait pas Harry. Grâce à lui elle avait échapper à un sort pire que la mort et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle avait vu sa gène quand elle avait tenue à le remercier après sa sortie de l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi elle ne revenait jamais sur le sujet. Mais au plus profond de son coeur elle se jura que si un jour Harry avait besoin d'elle pour quoi que ce soit elle serait là pour lui quel qu'en soit le prix.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dans une chambre de saint mangouste un malade ouvrit les yeux brutalement et il cria de toutes ses force "JAMES!!".

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je ne fait aucune promesse car j'ai une semaine très chargée. N'oubliez pas de ma laisser une review pour stimuler mon imagination. A bientôt. Stephanie.


	4. Maraudeurs et troisième année

J'ai fait des vérification, et je suis sur maintenant que Voldemort a bien découvert l'existence des horcrux lors de sa septième année. Donc je ne vois aucun problème à ce que Charlie ait fait la même découverte lors de sa dernière année, de plus il a trouvé le journal de Dumbledore et il y a sans doute des informations dedans à propos de puissantes magie noire . Voila qui explique ma logique. Sinon, je m'excuse si j'écris certains nom avec la mauvaise orthographe, mais je n'ai pas achetée les livres, je les ai juste empruntés à la bibliothèque. J'écris les noms de mémoire, alors je peux me tromper parfois. J'espère avoir répondu a ta review mikamic. Encore merci à mes autres reviewers. Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant et bonne lecture.

Maraudeurs et troisième année

Comme quasiment toutes les semaines depuis douze ans, Remus vint rendre visite à son meilleur ami à sainte mangouste. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il avait été incapable de retrouver la trace du fils de Jeames. Pendant de nombreuses années, Remus avait cru que Harry habitait toujours chez son oncle et sa tante. Peu après l'accident de Siruis, Remus avait eu la surprise de découvrir que Sirius avait nommé Jeames comme son représentant légal, et que si Jeames ne pouvait pas remplir cette fonction, alors ce serait lui, Remus, qui officierait comme représentant légal des Black. Ce poste avait demander beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à Remus. Et il n'avait pas put suivre la vie de Harry de la manière qu'il aurait souhaité.

Ce fut l'absence de Harry Potter à la cérémonie de répartition qui, pour la première fois, avait attiré son attention. Au début, il avait cru à une simple erreur, mais il n'en était rien. Remus s'était rendu à la demeure des Dursley pour y trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il n'y avait trouvé que plus de questions. Il avait été furieux d'apprendre que Vernon et Petunia avaient laissés partir harry avec un sorcier. Vernon avait été incapable de se rappeler le nom du sorcier qui avait emmener Harry avec lui. Il se rappelait juste qu'un autre sorcier avait délivré son fils d'un mauvais sort. Remus pensait que les sorciers pouvaient être des aurors ou bien des médecins de sainte mangouste, et il avait donc diriger ses recherches vers ces derniers. Les aurors intervenaient quasiment tout les jours, et sans une date précise, Remus n'avait aucun moyen de découvrir quel auror était venu chez les Dursley a peu près cinq ans plus tôt. Malheureusement, il avait jouer de malchance. Un seul médecin s'occupait des cas des moldus frappés par un sortilège que les aurors ne pouvait brisé. Remus n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver sa trace mais il s'y était pris trop tard. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Dudley était mort depuis six mois quand Remus avait retrouvé sa trace. Et il n'avait pas tenu à jour ses fiches de soin. La piste pour retrouver qui avait pris Harry Potter était coupée de ce coté.

En désespoire de cause Remus avait commencer à éplucher les archives des aurors, sans résultat jusqu'ici. Tristement, il entra dans la chambre de Siruis, s'attendant à voir son ami pale et immobile comme d'habitude. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de le retrouver parfaitement eveillé. Sous l'effet du choc, Remus se laissa tomber par terre et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sirius sourit de voir son vieil ami si boulversé. Lui aussi était très heureux de le revoir. Il avait eu un choc en apprenant que douze ans s'étaient passés depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Il avait eu, après que le choc se soit estompé, hâte de revoir Remus et surtout Harry. Sirius croyait que Harry vivait toujours chez sa tante et il attendait avec impatience la fin de la semaine pour sortir de sainte mangouste et aller réclamer la garde de son filleul. Après tout, il était juste que Harry soit élevé dans son monde, même si les Dursley avaient bien élevé Harry et l'avaient aimé. Il était juste que Harry vive parmi les siens. Sirius ne comptait pas empécher Harry de voir sa famille moldu, mais il était, à tout regard, le gardien légal de Harry, et ça, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Il ne savait pas que d'ici quelques minutes, il apprendrait la pire nouvelle de sa vie.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Frank était soucieux. Il avait apprit par un collègue que Remus Lupin faisait des recherches à propos d'une intervention qui avait eu lieu cinq ans plus tôt au domicile d'un couple de moldu. L'auror n'avait rien put dire de plus à Frank, mais celui-ci ne doutait pas de ce que recherchait le représentant des Black. Bien sur, Frank était sur que Remus ne trouverait rien. Frank avait pris soin de détruire le rapport quand il avait officiellement adopté Harry, et il n'avait rien à craindre du coté du médecin car il savait celui-ci très brouillon. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empécher d'avoir peur. Harry était son fils au même titre que Neville, et il ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans lui. Son coeur se brisait à l'idée de perdre son fils au profit de la famille Black. Non qu'il avait quelque chose contre Sirius, mais il ne pouvait oublier que si Alice ne s'était pas enfuit avec lui, alors elle s'appellerait maintenant Alice Black. Il devait faire tout son possible pour protéger sa famille, et si il devait affronter les Black pour cela, alors il était prêt.

Bien loin de se douter des sombres pensées de leur père, Harry et Neville s'amusaient avec leurs amis. Ron et Ginnie les avaient rejoint une semaine après que le poudlard express les ai déposerà la gare de king cross. Molly et Arthur voulaient rendre visite à leur fils Bill en Egypte, mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer le voyage pour toute la famille. Charlie avait prétendu un autre voyage de planifié pour éviter à ses parents de payer pour lui. Fred et George avaient été invités pour un mois chez leur ami , et Alice avait trouver la solution pour les deux benjamins de la famille Weasley. Comme Hermione venait passer un mois chez eux, Alice avait songer à inviter Ron et Ginnie à venir passer le mois avec eux aussi. Ron était ami avec Harry et Neville, et Ginnie était une amie de Hermione. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Molly accepta la proposition de Alice. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, alors Molly aurait hésité à laisser partir sa fille unique, mais là, il y avait Hermione et Ron pour prendre soin d'elle et s'assurer que rien d'inconvenant n'arrive. Non que Molly n'eut pas confiance en sa fille ou en la famille Longdubas, mais elle trouvait Ginnie changée et elle ne pouvait s'expliquer ce changement que par la découverte de certains sentiments. Molly n'était pas sur de qui il s'agissait mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, Ginnie était bien trop jeune pour tout cela.

Molly, Arthur et Percy étaient partis pour l'Egypte le lendemain du jour où ils avaient déposés leur deux plus jeunes enfants chez leurs amis. Les deux familles avaient dîner ensembles et Frank avait accompagner les Weasley jusqu'au ministère de la magie le lendemain matin afin de prendre leur porte_loin. Molly était partie rassurée, si sa fille éprouvait des sentiments amoureux, elle était sur qu'aucun des fils Longdubas n'étaient l'objet de cet amour. Bien sur, Harry et Ginnie semblaient très proches, mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiètant à cela. Charlie lui avait parler des séances d'études entre Harry et Ginnie, et Molly trouvait ça très bien. Si Harry voulait aider sa fille dans ses études, elle n'y voyait aucun mal. Surtout si, comme elle le croyait, ils étudiaient tout les cinq ensembles. Molly caressait même l'espoir secret qu'un jour Harry et Ginnie pourrait découvrir qu'ils convenaient l'un pour l'autre, mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

une semaine s'était écoulée depuis et le principal sujet de conversation des amis avait été le choix des matière facultative à étudier pour l'année prochaine. Ron avait déja choisit les siennes : Divination et soin aux créatures magiques, les deux plus faciles selon ses frères. Harry était bien tenté par les soins aux créature magiques mais, après les histoires que lui avait racconté Ginnie quand Ron n'était pas là à propos de la divination, il refusait de prendre cette matière. Ron avait été très déçu du choix de son ami, mais comme Harry avait choisit l'arithmancie à la place, il se refusait à prendre la même matière. Hermione avait eu du mal à choisir ses matières, tout lui plaisait. Finalement elle avait opter pour l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes. Neville avait, quand à lui, choisit la divination, pour ne pas laisser Ron tout seul, et l'étude des runes, pour être avec Hermione. Les deux frères en avait discuter un soir après que leurs amis ai été se coucher. Neville était désolé de ne pas suivre les mêmes cours que son frère, mais Harry l'avait rassuré. Il comprenait que Neville souhaitait passé un peu de temps seul avec Hermione et il savait combien son frère détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les maths, l'étude des runes était donc le meilleur choix. Harry n'avait pas put s'empécher de taquiner son frère à propos de l'affection que ce dernier éprouvait pour Hermione, mais son piège s'était refermé sur lui quand Neville s'était mis à le taquiner à son tour à propos de Ginnie. Harry s'était défendu du mieux qu'il avait put, mais tout au fond, il savait que son frère avait raison. Il trouvait Ginnie toujours aussi belle et il essayait de passer le plus de temps possible seul avec elle, ce qui n'était pas si facile avec le sens du mauvais timing que Ron semblait masteriser.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le mois chez les Longdubas passa trop vite au goût de tous. Bientôt il fut temps de souhaiter l'anniversaire de Harry et Neville. La fète fut grandiose et Ron profita tellement du repas qu'il se retrouva coucher le lendemain avec une bonne crise de foie. Par manque de chance pour lui ses parents virent le rechercher lui et Ginnie avant que Alice n'ai put le soigner. Molly était tellement en colère après son plus jeune fils qu'elle refusa que Ron soit soigner. Ce fut avec un visage verdâtre que Ron suivit ses parents. Ginnie embrassa tout le monde avant de partir. Heureusement pour elle Hermione fit de même au même instant et personne ne remarqua que Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il sembla se rendre comte de ce qu'il faisait très rapidement et il la lacha. Une jolie teinte rosée avait couvert les joues de Ginnie et Harry était pratiquement sur qu'il arborait les mêmes couleurs. Les deux familles se séparèrent en se promettant de se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse pour la fin du mois d'août. En effet, cette année, Frank et Alice avait décidés d'emmener leur fils à Bath pour y passer trois semaines. Harry était désolé de ne plus voir Ginnie pendant trois semaines, mais la joie de son frère à l'idée de passer ces semaines à la plage eu vite raison de sa morosité. Bientôt il attendit avec impatience leur départ.

Remus avait convaincu Sirius de prendre un peu de repos. Après sa sortie de sainte mangouste, Sirius avait cherché par tout les moyens de retrouver la trace de Harry, malheureusement sans résultat. Remus avait vu son ami se fatiguer inutilement, c'est pourquoi il lui avait proposer de prendre quelques vacances dans la propriété qu'il possédait en bord de mer. Sirius avait fini par cédé et ils étaient partis pour la prpriété des Black qui se trouvait tout près de Bath l'avant dernière semaine d'août. Le changement d'air avait été bénéfique à Sirius, il avait retrouver des couleurs, malheureusement son regard était toujours aussi triste. Même la rencontre surprise de Frank et Alice Longdubas ne l'avait pas égayé. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la falaise et avaient discutés un peu. Sirius les avaient, par pur politesse, invités à venir manger , mais les Longdubas avaient refusés poliment prétextant que ils devaient rentrer le lendemain matin afin d'acheter les affaires de rentré pour leurs fils. Remus avait été surpris d'apprendre que Frank et Alice avaient eu un second fils, et il fut ému de découvrir qu'ils l'avait appelé Harry. Rapidement Frank prit congé des deux amis et il se dépécha de rentrer à leur hôtel.

La chance avait été avec Frank ce jour là. C'était effectivement leur dernier jour de vacances et Frank avait planifier une grande promenade pour toute la famille. Ils s'étaient promenés pendant deux heures quand la chouette de Harry les avaient rejoint avec une lettre. En reconnaissant l'écriture Harry s'était excusé auprès de ses parents et il était retourné en courant à l'hôtel. personne de la famille n'avait comprit ce qui lui avait prit, pas même Neville. Dès qu'il avait reconnu l'écriture, Harry avait caché la lettre dans sa poche. Neville se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait, mais par solidarité pour son frère il fit mine de ne rien savoir. Après tout, Harry avait bien caché à leur parent l'affection que Neville éprouvait pour Hermione, Neville pouvait faire de même pour Harry. Peu de temps après Neville s'était excusé à son tour. Dix minutes plus tard les Longdubas rencontrèrent Sirius Black !

Le retour se passa calmement. Frank et Alice étaient trop bouleversés par la rencontre qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt pour se préoccuper de la lettre que harry avait reçu, ce qui convint parfaitement au jeune homme. les préparatifs de départ furent vite fait et toute la famille quitta Bath pour rentrer chez elle. Une nouvelle surprenant les attendait cependant au retour : Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à s'échapper d'askaban en se mutilant lui même afin d'ôter le dispositif greffé sur lui. Frank et Alice se regardèrent impuissants. Ils avaient besoin d'aide pour protèger Harry et seuls des maraudeurs pouvaient s'opposer à l'ancien maraudeur.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lors des achats de fournitures pour leur prochaine année, Harry avait eu la surprise de voir son père revenir avec un énorme chien noir. Frank avait dit à ses fils que le chien viendrait avec eux à Poudlard et que la directrice était au courant. Harry aima le chien tout de suite, il semblait très intelligent, cependant, chaque fois que Harry appelait Frank "papa", le chien semblait furieux. Harry en déduisit que le chien n'aimait pas ce mot, mais il n'allait quand même pas arrêter d'appeler son père "papa" pour un chien ! Ce fut Ginnie qui trouva le nom du chien. Harry et Neville n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord sur un nom, et quand Ginnie proposa "Sniffle", Harry accepta tout de suite avec une grande joie, et Neville n'eut pas le coeur de refuser.

Sniffle devint vite la mascotte de poudlard, surtout après qu'il eu grogner et montrer les crocs à un groupe de serpentard qui s'en prenait à des premières années. Heureusement pour lui Sniffle s'était arrété à temps avant de mordre Drago. Ce dernier en avait été juste quitte pour la peur. Il avait essayé de faire chasser le chien du château mais comme il n'y avait eu aucune blessures a regretter, la directrice refusa d'accéder à sa requète. Bientôt cela n'étonna plus personne de voir Harry et Neville déhembuller dans les couloirs avec Sniffle derrière eux. Le chien attendait toujours ses maîtres devant la porte de cour et il les accompagnaient à leurs prochains cours, et si il suivait Harry lorsqu'il allait à ses cours de soin aux créatures magiques et arithmancie, personne n'y préta attention.

Harry trouvait Ron étrange depuis la rentrée. Il partageait avec lui les cours de soins aux crétures magiques et de potion, mais les deux professeurs étaient les plus exigeant quand à l'attention et Harry n'avait pas put encore découvrir ce que Ron cachait à pâques. Cette année scolaire avait été un peu plus mouvementée pour Harry. Quelques "accidents", sans gravité heureusement, lui était arrivé, et à chaque fois Sniffle était arrivé quelques secondes après et avait sauvé Harry. Ginnie adorait Sniffle et elle répétait souvent que ce chien était l'ange gardien de Harry. Ron, quand à lui, semblait peu interessé par Sniffle. Ce fut Albus, le chat de Neville, qui permit de découvrir la vérité.

Un matin Ron était aller chercher à manger à la cuisine. Harry, Neville, Sniffle et Albus étaient déja là. Quand il vit Ron, Albus se mit a feuler et tout les poils de son dos se redressèrent. Sans crier gare, il sauta sur Ron et atterrit par terre tenant un gros rat dans la gueule. En voyant le rat, Sniffle se mit a grogner puis, soudain, il se changea en homme. Neville, Ron et Harry étaient trop stupéfaient pour faire le moindre geste. Le rat continuait de se débattre dans la gueule de Albus en vain. L'homme-chien se dirigea vers Albus et le caressa sur la tête. Comme si il attendait ce signal le chat libera le rat. Avant que le rat n'ai put s'enfuir, le sorcier lui jeta un sort et le rat redevint à son tour un homme. Sirius stuplefixa Peter et il dit à Harry d'aller immédiatement chercher la directrice. Ron et Neville restèrent avec le sorcier, comme ce dernier restait silencieux, ils n'osèrent rien dire. Harry revint avec la directrice et le sorcier lui expliqua que le rat "Peter" s'était introduit dans le château sous l'apparence de l'animal de compagnie de Ron. Voyant l'air effaré des trois étudiants la directrice les renvoya dans leur dortoir avec pour ordre de garder le silence sur toute l'affaire. Avant de quitter la pièce, Harry entendit l'homme-chien dire "Il est temps de régler nos comptes, mon vieil ami". Cette phrase fit froid dans le dos pour Harry et il se dépécha de rejoindre son frère.

Ce fut quelques heures après que Harry apprit toute la vérité concernant l'histoire de Peter Pettigrow. Il apprit aussi que Sirius était son parrain et gardien légal. Sirius lui fit part de son désire de le voir venir habiter avec lui. Harry ne savait plus que faire. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver un ami de ses parents biologiques mais il avait désormais une nouvelle famille. Une famille qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était réellement : Harry, et non le survivant. Il venait de passer presque trois ans tranquille sans toute l'effervescence liée à son statut et il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre la vie qu'il menait. Il savait que sa famille comprendrait si il choisissait de vivre avec Sirius, mais il ne pourrait alors plus appeler Neville son frère. Neville était le frère de Harry Longdubas, pas de Harry Potter. En plus, que diraient ses amis: Hermione, Ron et surtout ginnie. Pourraient ils continuer de le traiter comme un simple étudiant une fois qu'ils sauraient la verité ? Harry en doutait. Ginnie lui avait fait part du coup de coeur qu'elle avait eu pour le survivant quand elle était plus jeune, mais ce fut surtout ses dernières paroles qui avaient marquer Harry "Tu sais je crois que personne ne pourra être proche de lui, d'une certaine manière c'est triste. Il à survécu à sa famille et sa célébrité fera qu'il sera toujours tout seul." Harry ne voulait pas être seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire de mal à son parrain. Ce fut pourquoi il demanda à Sirius si il pouvait encore rester quelques années chez les Longdubas. En entendant ces mots Sirius prit un air accablé, mais les mots suivant lui rendire un peu d'espoir. Harry lui demanda si ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensembles l'été afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Sirius agréa de tout coeur, pour l'instant c'était la meilleur solution.

Le reste de l'année s'écoula tranquillement. Harry ne sut pas ce qui était arriver à Peter, mais Sirius lui apprit qu'il était désormais un patient de saint mangouste, Peter Pettigrew avait totalement perdu l'esprit sans espoir de guérison. Sirius avait reprit la forme de Sniffle et continuait d'accompagner Harry. La nuit, le chien redevenait homme et il parlait de ses parents et des maraudeurs à Harry. Harry avait découvert que l'anniversaire de Sirius était début Juin, ce jour là, Sniffle reçu un superbe beefsteak de la part de Harry et toute l'école s'esclaffa de voir Sniffle arborer un superbe noeud rose vif autour du cou, cadeau de Ginnie. Les examens se déroulèrent facilement pour les cinq amis. Harry et hermione étaient ex-éco cette année. Tous reprirent le train en se demandant ce que l'été allait leur apporter.

A suivre.

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à me connecter sur ce site . Si vous avez aimer dites le moi, mais s'il vous plaît pas de critiques trop dure sinon je mord (lol-quoi que). A très bientôt. Stephanie.


	5. quatrième année et tournoi

Désolée pour l'attente, mais voila finalement le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.

quatrième année et tournoi

Cet été avait ét tout à la fois joyeux et triste pour Harry. Joyeux, car il avait passé un mois avec les amis de son père biologique. Mais triste aussi, car Ron avait oublié de les invités à lui rendre visite de tout l'été. Au début, Harry avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple erreur, mais plus le temps passait, moins il en était convaincu. Sûrement, quelque chose était arrivé aux Weasley pour que ni lui, ni Neville ne reçoivent d'invitation. Il était surtout inquiet, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, pour Ginnie. Et il ne put vraiment savourer ses vacances que lorsque Hermione lui eut envoyé un hibou pour lui dire que tout allait bien chez les Weasley. Une seule conclusion était alors possible. Ron était en colère après Harry et Neville. Et Harry se jura bien que dès qu'il pourrait mettre la main sur Ron, il aurait une bonne explication avec lui.

Comme à son habitude, Harry avait fait ses devoirs de vacances dès le début de celles-ci. Cela ne lui avait à proprement dire poser aucun problèmes. Il avait particulièrement aimer le devoir que Charlie Weasley leur avait donné à propos des détracteurs. Comme à son habitude, Harry avait chercher plus loin que ce qui lui était demandé. Il avait interroger son père, mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit de plus que ce qui était écrit dans son livre. Heureusement, quinze jours plus tard, il était parti à Grimault square pour rendre visite à son parrain comme convenu. Neville l'avait accompagné, pour brouiller les pistes. Après quelques jours, Neville était retourné chez eux, car Dean l'avait invité à venir passer quelques jours chez lui. Ce fut à ce moment que le fun commença réellemnt pour Harry.

Quand il était arrivé à la maison des Black, Harry avait été un peu étonné de voir que Hermione, Ron, et Ginnie étaient déja là. Charlie aussi était là. Il avait expliqué aux jeunes gens qu'il avait demandé l'autorisation de Mr Black pour utilisé sa maison comme zone d'entraînement pour revoir la défense contre les forces du mal. Les cinq jeunes avait été très heureux de cela, et pendant deux jours, Charlie leur avait fait revoir leurs leçons des trois premières années. Après cela, chacun, à l'exception de Harry et Neville était rentrés chez eux en se donnant rendez-vous pour dans trois semaines pour de nouvelles leçons. Ron avait semblé un peu étrange à Harry, mais avec tout ce que Charlie leur avait fait pratiquer il n'avait pas réellemnt eut le temps de discuter avec son ami. Ni avec Ginnie d'ailleurs, à son grand regret.

Tout le temps que Neville fut avec eux, Sirius et Remus ne parlèrent que de choses sérieuses, et ce fut avec une grande joie que Neville parti pour sa visite chez Dean. Secrètement, il plaignait son frère d'avoir à rester encore un mois avec deux adultes si sérieux. Il doutait réellemne que son frère put trouver aucune joie durant ses vacances. Cependant, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, aussitôt que Neville fut parti les anciens maraudeurs reprirent leur vrai personnalité. harry pensait que les jumeaux Weasley étaient les pires farçeur qu'il ait jamais connu, mais après seulement trois jours Harry se rendit compte que les jumeaux étaient loin d'arriver à la cheville des maraudeurs.

Sirius et Remus ne cachèrent rien à Harry. Il apprit ainsi que si Remus était un loup-garou, Sirius n'était pas le seul du groupe à être un animagus. Harry fut bouleversé d'apprendre que son père aussi avait été un animagus. Il supplia Sirius de lui apprendre à devenir un animagus, mais celui-ci semblait hésitant. Harry comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il lut un livre à propos des animagus que Remus avait "oublié" sur la table de chevet de Harry. Et lorsque Sirius lui dit qu'il allait y réfléchir, Harry laissa tombé le sujet pour un long moment.

Harry aimait particulièrement les leçon que Remus lui donnait. Il avait, entre autre, apprit le sort du patronus. Remus lui avait apprit comment performer le sort, et à sa plus grande joie, Harry avait réussit à produire un patronus en trois semaine. Bien sur, il était très loin de performer un patronus corporel comme Remus, mais il ne perdait pas espoir d'y réussir avant la fin de l'année suivante. Sirius, comme Harry l'avait découvert, était beaucoup moins sérieux que son ami. C'est grâce à Sirius que Harry avait découvert les farces des maraudeurs. Et, plus le temps passait, plus l'idée de former son propre groupe de maraudeurs lui paraissait le meilleur idée du monde.

Ce fut pour son anniversaire que Harry reçut les plus beaux cadeaux de sa vie. Tout ses amis étaient présent ce jour là et Harry avait passer la meilleur journée de sa vie. Il avait aimé les cadeaux qu'il avait reçut, particulièrement ceux de Neville et Ginnie. Par contre Ron s'était contenté de lui offrir quelques chocogrenouilles, à la plus grande stupéfaction de sa soeur. Harry était désormais sur que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Ron, et il décida d'ouvrir l'abcès tout de suite. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Peu après, Mme Weasley vint rechercher ses enfants, et Harry ne put parler avec Ron. Après le départ de ses amis, Sirius prit Harry à part et il lui offrit ses cadeaux. Et quels cadeaux ! Une cape d'invisibilité et une carte magique de poudlard. En soit, ces cadeaux étaient déja magnifique, mais quand Harry apprit que le premier était un héritage de son père et que les maraudeurs avaient fabriqués le deuxième, alors ces cadeaux devinrent inestimables.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Minerva avait passer un été très occupé. La décision du ministère de réouvrir le tournoi des trois sorciers avait peser lourd sur son emploi du temps. De plus, les autres directeurs ne semblaient pas plus joyeux de cette idée. Tout les trois, ainsi que tout les professeurs de poudlard avaient dut renoncés à leurs vacances afin de résoudre tout les problèmes qui se posaient. Seul Charlie avait put s'absenter trois fois durant l'été afin d'aller donner des leçons au groupe d'amis de Harry potter. bien sur, Minerva avait dut expliquer la verité à Charlie, l'année précédente, après que Peter Petigrew fut capturé par Sirius. Au début, minerva avait espèrée pouvoir cacher la verité, mais dès qu'ils furent seul Charlie lui fit part de certaines conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu. Charlie était si proche de découvrir la vérité que Minerva n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de la lui réveler toute. Bien qu'ayant découvert la plus grande partie de la vérité, charlie ne s'attendait cependant pas à découvrir la véritable identité de Harry Longdubas.

Dire que Charlie avait été choquer de découvrir que Harry longdubas et harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne serait un euphémisme. Choqué ne convenait pas, appeuré serait plus juste. Charlie n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu que sa soeur avait un tendre penchant pour Harry, et que ce penchant semblait tout à fait réciproque. Cela l'avait amusé et réjouit à la fois. Ginnie méritait de trouver quelqu'un pour elle, et selon toute vraisemblance Harry ne pouvait être que le choix idéal. Charlie l'avait sut dès la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune garçon quatre ans plus tôt. Mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sur. Harry était le survivant et Vous-savez-qui était sûrement encore après lui. Jusqu'ici les Longdubas avaient put protéger le secret de Harry, mais pour combien de temps pourraient ils encore cacher l'identité de leur fils ?

Minerva avait décidée d'un moyen d'empécher les élèves qui n'avaient pas atteint leur sixième année de pouvoir prétendre participer au tournoi. L'idée de dresser une ligne de limite d'age autour de la coupe de feu, comme l'avait dit Karkaroff, ne semblait pas suffisante pour Minerva. Si un élève de sixième année acceptait de mettre le nom d'un élève plus jeune dans la coupe, rien de pouvait empécher que cet élève de quatrième ou cinquième année d'être choisit pour participer au tournoi. Et Minerva ne pouvait pas accepter ceci. Ce fut Severus qui trouva la bonne solution. Comme une plaisanterie, Severus avait laisser tomber que des parchemins enchantés par une potion pouvaient dire qui avait mis un nom dans la coupe. Le procédé était très simple. Aussitôt que le parchemin était saupoudré par la potion il prenait une teinte bleuté spécifique. De plus, peu importe ce que l'on écrivait dessus, seul le nom de la personne qui l'avait tenu en dernier apparaissait sur le parchemin. Il en fut donc décidé ainsi.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se trouvait là et assistait à la finale de la coupe du monde de quiditch. Krum était fantastique, et Harry révait qu'un jour il puisse être un aussi bon joueur que lui. Neville était aussi joyeux que lui. Ils avaient rencontrés les Weasley et Hermione un peu plus tôt. Les deux familles avaient décidés d'assister au match ensemble. Toute la famille Weasley était là, excépter Ron et mme weasley, ce qui étonna fortement Harry. Arthur expliqua que sa femme avait découvert que son plus jeune fils n'avait pas fait ses devoirs de vacances la veille. Donc, pour le punir, elle l'avait obligé à rester à la maison au lieu de venir assister au match. Ginnie raconta à Harry que Ron avait crié, supplié, s'était mis en colère pour rien, car leur mère s'était montrée inflexible. Ron avait été encore plus en colère lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa soeur avait finit ses propres devoirs depuis déja un mois. Et se fut sous ses cris de colères que la famille avait quitter le terrier.

Malheureusement, la soirée après le match fut bien moins agréable. L'attaque des mangemorts vint ruiner tout. Harry et ses amis avaient put être mis en sureté rapidement par Frank. Aussitôt que les mangemorts furent apparut, Frank était venu à la tente des Weasley et il avait réunit les plus jeunes. Il avait avec lui un porteloin, et il ordonna à ses fils ainsi qu'à Ginnie et Hermione de saisir l'objet. Une seconde plus tard, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent au manoir des Longdubas. L'attente parrut durer des heures pour les jeunes gens, même si en fait il ne se passa pas plus d'une heure jusqu'au retour des Weasley et de Frank. Frank et Arthur expliquèrent ce qu'ils purent aux enfants, puis après les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux.

Une semaine plus tard Harry et son frère se retrouvèrent à londre pour prendre le train pour poudlard. En plus de leurs affaires, leur mère avait mis des robes de soirée dans leur bagage, Bleu roi pour Neville et vert foret pour Harry. Les deux garçons avaient essayés de savoir pourquoi leur mère avait acheté ces robes, mais tout ce qu'elle voulut dire fut qu'ils en aurait besoin pour l'année prochaine. Harry fut heureux de revoir Ron mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas de son ami. Que ce soit parce que il n'avait pas put voir la coupe du monde ou bien pour une autre raison, Ron ne décolèra pas durant tout le trajet. Il refusa d'adresser la parôle à qui que ce soit. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ginnie, mais elle ne put que hausser le épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de son frère. La mauvaise humeur de Ron jeta un voile sombre sur le trajet, et ce fut avec une extrème joie que Harry vit se profiler les tours de poudlard au loin.

Le repas de début d'année fut mouvementé. L'arrivée des élèves de beaubaton et de durmstrang fit sensation, et l'annonce du tournoi des trois sorcier fut accueillit par de nombreux cris de joie. La joie mourut chez certains quand la directrice précisa que des moyens avaient été mis en oeuvre pour empécher les élèves des classes inférieur à la sixième année de participer au tournoi. Harry fit mine de protester comme les autres mais au fond de lui même il était soulagé, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de réussir les épreuves du tournoi. Et à en juger par son expression, Neville était exactement du même avis que lui. Toute l'école rit beaucoup les jours suivants quand les frères Weasley utilisèrent une potion de vieillissement sur eux pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Non seulement ils se retrouvèrent avec une barbe, mais en plus, aussitôt que le parchemin toucha les flammes de la coupe il s'enflamma et une beuglante apparut. Les cris attirèrent toute l'école. Jamais les jumeaux n'avaient été si rouge de honte, et ce fut sous les rires de toute l'école qu'ils quittèrent le hall pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cela eut cependant du bon, car après cela aucun élèves qui n'avaient pas seize ans n'osa plus tenter de mettre leur nom dans la coupe.

A Halloween, la coupe choisit les trois champions. Fleur pour beaubaton, Victor pour durmstrang et Cedric pour poudlard. Tout le monde fut heureux ce soir, même Ron semblait avoir oublier sa colère des mois précédents. Harry le soupçonnait d'être heureux que Harry ne participe pas au tournoi, mais après tout si Ron avait cesser de lui faire la tête, alors c'était une très bonne chose. Harry fut encore plus heureux de ne pas être champion quand il vit en quoi consistait la première tache. Des dragons !! Quelle horreur. Tout poudlard soutint Cedric et il se retrouva à la deuxième place. Pour un moment Harry regretta de ne pas être dans la même maison que Cedric, mais la fête dans leur maison suffit à Harry, Neville et Ginnie.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Harry reçut la nouvelle du bal de fin d'année lors d'un cour de métamorphose. L'idée de devoir trouver une cavalière le pétrifia. Il devait demander à une fille de l'accompagner au bal ? Non. Jamais il ne pourrait. A partir de ce jour il vit les filles se promener en bandes compact, ou tout du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Les autres garçons de son année ne lui semblait pas plus chanceux que lui. Cependant son idée sur le bal changea quand il vit Neville revenir un soir la tête basse dans leur dortoir. Cela prit du temps, mais Neville lui expliqua qu'il avait vu Victor Krum inviter Hermione pour le bal. harry pensa par lui même que Neville aurait dut se dépêcher d'inviter Hermione avant si il tenait tellement à l'avoir pour cavalière. Il réconforta son frère du mieux qu'il put, puis il le laissa. Cependant, il ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Une idée ne cessait de le hanter. Et si jamais quelqu'un décidait d'inviter Ginnie au bal avant lui, que ferait il ? Au petit matin il avait prit sa décision.

Harry attendit dans la salle commune que Ginnie descende. Elle arriva accompagnée de seulement une fille. Harry lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ginnie lui sourit et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Ce fut l'épreuve la plus difficile que harry ait jamais vécu de toute sa vie. Même les injures et les coups de l'oncle Dursley n'étaient rien comparé à cela. Mais à sa plus grande joie, personne n'avait encore demandé à Ginnie d'être sa cavalière et elle accepta volontier d'accompagner Harry au bal. Jamais encore Harry n'avait été si heureux.

Le dernier weekend avant Noël vit les cinq amis se rendre au pres au lard. Hermione et Ginnie devaient acheter leur robe pour la soirée. Harry était enchanté, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour neville et Ron. Tout les deux regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux tristes. Neville avait finalement demander à Parvati Patil de l'accompagner et Ron avait demander à Padma de venir avec lui. Ginnie et Hermione trouvèrent facilement leur robes et tout le monde rentra à poudlard sous les rires. Harry avait bien vu un homme étrange qui semblait scruter les élèves mais il ne l'avait pas repèrer. Harry avait vu l'homme avant que celui ci le voit, et ce ne lui fut pas difficile d'éviter d'être remarquer. Il proposa à ses amis de rentrer plus tôt à l'école pour finir leur travail, et ce fut ce qui fut fait.

Harry écrivit aussitôt à son parrain pour lui parler de l'homme du pres au lard. En descendant les marches de la volière il rencontra Cho chang et il la salua. Cho était très belle et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ginnie dans le coeur de Harry. Il avait songé un instant à inviter la jolie serdaigle, mais il savait qu'il aurait regretter de ne pas avoir inviter Ginnie avant. Finalement tout était bien comme cela devait être.

Le bal était passé depuis longtemps. Harry avait passé une excellente soirée, et malgrès tout Neville aussi. Seul Ron n'avait pas profiter de sa soirée. Il était rester assit toute la soirée sans danser, et padma l'avait quitter pour un autre au bout d'un certain temps. Neville avait danser toute la nuit, il adorait ça. Harry quand à lui n'avait pas eu l'intention de trop danser, mais après avoir vu ce Corner tourner autour de ginnie comme cela il avait changer d'avis et danser avec elle tout le reste de la soirée. La deuxième épreuve était passée quand harry eu enfin des nouvelle de Sirius. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de renseignement mais il put lire entre les ligne et il vit bien que son parrain était inquiet. Voldemort préparait quelque chose il en était sur.

Les examens semblèrent facile à Harry, Ginnie lui dit de même, ainsi que hermione. Neville aussi ne se débrouilla pas mal, mais Ron ne fut pas très brillant, il passa cependant. La troisième épreuve vit la victoire finale de poudlard. La fête fut grandiose. Cependant le lendemain la nouvelle que voldemort était revenu tomba sur le monde des sorciers. Le mage noir avait été vu par de nombreux temoins et la recherche pour trouver le survivant s'était intensifié. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne découvre sa véritable identité. Bientôt il devrait dire à ses amis son plus grand secret et prier pour qu'ils lui pardonne.

A suivre.

Voila, j'ai fini le chapitre. je ne sais pas quand je pourrait poster un autre chapitre. laissez moi une review pour me motiver. A bientôt. Stephanie.


	6. prophétie et cinquième année

Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente. Juste un petit mot avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre : à partir de maintenant je ne vais pratiquement plus suivre les livres. Vous voila prévenus. Bonne lecture.

prophécie et cinquième année

Cette année, Harry prit le train pour aller à Poudlard avec beaucoup moins de joie que les années précédentes. Le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit son secret à ses meilleurs amis et sa petite amie pesait lourdement sur sa conscience. Plus d'une fois au cour des vacances d'été il avait été tenté de contacter ses amis et de leur révéler son vrai nom, mais à chaque fois il avait reculé par crainte de perdre les seuls vrais amis qu'il ai jamais eu. Bien que ses souvenirs soient très anciens, Harry ne pouvait s'empécher de repenser à l'époque ou il vivait chez les Dursley. Jusqu'à ce que Frank Longdubas ne le trouve et ne l'emmène avec lui, jamais Harry n'avait eu d'amis. Neville avait été le premier enfant à montrer de l'amitié au jeune Harry Potter. Et pour rien au monde Harry ne voulait se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il savait qu'il aurait dut faire confiance à ses amis mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la réaction de Ron surtout.

Bien que les choses se soient améliorées avec Ron au cour de l'année dernière, Harry n'était toujours pas sur que son ami serait aussi compréhensif que les autres. Surtout quand il saurait que Harry et Ginnie sortaient ensembles depuis le noel précédent. Mais sur ce poinr la, il ne savait pas si il devait plus craindre Ron ou sa mère. Mrs Weasley semblait beaucoup aimer Harry, mais de la à le voir comme petit-ami de sa fille unique, il y a quand même une grande différence. Harry avait demandé à Ginnie, après le bal, si ils pouvaient se revoir. Elle lui avait répondut en riant qu'ils pouvaient se voir tout les jours étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même maison. Mais son rire s'était éteint quand elle avait vut la rougeur de Harry. Elle lui avait tendrement prit la main et elle avait acceptée de le "revoir". ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser juste après les examens. Et la seule chose que Harry regetait à propos de ce baiser fut le fait que Ron vint dans leur direction bien trop tôt à son goût. Ron avait prit sa soeur par le bras et l'avait entrainée avec lui. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire à Ginnie combien il l'aimait. le mot semblait un peu fort mais c'était exactement ce que Harry ressentait.

Plusieurs fois durant l'été, Harry avait revu Ginnie mais Ron ne leur avait jamais laissé un moment d'intimité. C'était comme si ron s'était auto-proclamé gardien de sa soeur et que Harry était l'ennemi à abattre. Si il voulait être franc avec lui même, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il voulait surtout dire la vérité à Ginnie. Non pas qu'il fut moins ami avec Hermione et Ron, mais ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison que lui et cela jouait un rôle important dans les décisions du jeune homme. Neville savait sa véritable identité et Harry voulait le dire absolument à Ginnie. Son problème lui tenait tellement à coeur que Harry n'avait même pas réfléchit au métier qu'il voudrait faire plus tard. Ce fut Sirius qui le premier en parla avec son filleul. Harry dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée pour son avenir. Siruis lui parla alors des métiers de ses parents : James avait été un auror et Lily une préparatrice de potion à sainte mangouste. Bien que Harry fut très fier des métiers que ses parents avaient exercés il n'était pas sur de vouloir devenir un auror, et les potions ne l'intéressaient pas plus que cela. Il fallait dire qu'avec le professeur Rogue la matière n'était pas des plus passionnante ! Harry émis plusieurs idée juste pour apaiser son parrain. Au fond, la seule idée qui lui plaisait vraiment était de devenir joueur professionnel de quiditch, mais il savait que il ne pourrait jouer librement que en tant que Harry Longdubas. Les gens attendaient beaucoup plus de Harry Potter.

Une désagréable surprise attendit Harry et ses amis quand ils furent installés pour le banquet de début d'année. Charlie Weasley ne serait pas leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. En effet, une femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un gros crapaud tout de rose vêtu était installée à sa place. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur vers sa petite amie, mais il vit tout de suite que elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi son frère n'était pas à son poste. La directrice Mac gonagal présenta le crapaud comme étant le professeur Umbridge. En la voyant Harry repensa à son idée de recréer les maraudeurs à Poudlard. Fred et George étaient tous deux des Griffondors et ils seraient parfaits pour ce rôle. Et bien sur Harry, Neville et Ginnie seraient les autres membres des nouveaux maraudeurs. Harry avait bien envisagé d'inclure Ron et Hermione dans ce projet, mais Hermione était trop sérieuse pour ça et Ron semblait devenir de moins en moins ami avec Harry. C'était comme si ron ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'affaire "croutard". Harry n'était pas responsable si Peter Pettigrew avait choisit de se cacher chez Ron, mai Ron faisait comme si Harry avait fait expres de lui faire perdre son animal de compagnie. Depuis plusieurs années Harry avait essayer de se faire pardonné cela en achetant un nouvel animal à Ron mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé. Harry continuait de concidérer Ron comme un grand ami, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en faire un maraudeur comme eux. Après tout, Peter était devenu un maraudeur seulement parce que James avait eu pitié de lui, et tout le monde connaissait le résultat. Harry ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec Ron.

Les jumeaux Weasley ecceptèrent de grand coeur de faire partis des nouveaux maraudeurs. Ils acceptèrent un peu moins bien de voir leur soeur et Harry se tenir la main et se becottés dans la salle commune des griffondor. Une explication en tête à tête avec Ginnie un matin mit fin à leur attitude plus que protectrice. Harry ne sut jamais ce que Ginnie avait dit à ses frères ce matin là mais après cela les jumeaux ne purent plus regarder Ginnie et Harry ensembles sans éprouver un grand frisson dans le dos. Bientôt toute l'école fut au courant à propos de la reformation des maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs firent leur retour en fanfare à la fête d'halloween. Ce soir là, personne n'y échappa. Les uns se retrouvèrent transformés en canaris, et les autres en chat qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chat Sylvestre du dessin animé moldu. Bien sur, les chats se mirent à poursuivre les canaris qui criaient "Z'ai cru voir un rominet". Personne ne put savoir qui avait organisé la farce car tous avaient été frappés du même sortilège. La seule indication fut, à la fin du repas, un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de la grande salle annonçant le retour des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Bien sur Minerva eu de très fortes suspicions mais elle ne pût rien prouver. Pendant un bon mois elle fit augmenter la surveillance autour de ceux qu'elle suspectait mais ses suspect ne firent rien de plus dangereux que d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque le soir.

Harry avait partagé avec ses comparses maraudeur le secret de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du maraudeur. Ces deux objets les avaient grandement aidés à éviter la surveillance que la directrice avait placée autour d'eux. De plus, cet été Charlie avait commencé à apprendre à harry et à ses amis l'occlumencie. Harry, Neville et ginnie avaient continués à s'exercer tout les jours depuis la rentrée,et bien sur Fred et George avaient voulut apprendre à leur tour. Il était vrai que cela était bien pratique de pouvoir cacher ses pensées quand on planifiait une nouvelle farce. Harry pensait que au moins le professeur Rogue pratiquait la legimancie et il ne voulait absolument pas que le professeur de potion découvre la vérité sur les nouveaux maraudeurs. Cependant Rogue n'était pas la victime préférée des maraudeurs, par contre le crapaud, comme Harry l'appelait, l'était elle. pas une semaine ne se passait sans que le crapaud ne fut victime d'au moins une farce des maraudeurs. les autres professeurs ainsi que les élèves étaient parfois victime aussi de ces blagues mais uniquement quand des nouvelles alarmantes concernant le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort parvenait jusque Poudlard. D'une certaine manière les maraudeurs maintenaient la joie et la bonne humeur à l'intérieur du château.

A Noël, Les Longdubas et les Weasley décidèrent de fêter Noël ensembles. C'est pourquoi la famille Weasley vint passer quelques jours au manoir Longdubas. Harry n'avait pas prévu d'annoncer si tôt a sa famille et à la famille de Ginnie qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais il n'avait pas put s'empécher d'acheter un nouveau balais à la benjamine des Weasley. Il savait que sa petite amie en révait depuis longtemps et il avait juste voulut lui faire plaisir. Mais quand Mme Weasley avait vu que sa fille avait eu un balais comme cadeau de Noël elle n'avait pas cessée de harceler sa fille jusqu'à ce que celle ci avoue sous le coup de la colère que son petit ami lui avait offert ce cadeau. Et manque de chance, Ron avait demandé à ce moment la pourquoi Harry avait marqué le nom de Ginnie sur le paquet. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps aux deux familles pour relier les deux affirmations. Molly et Arthur semblaient heureux de la nouvelle bien que un peu inquiets. Alice et Frank affichèrent un grand sourire qui disait _on-le-savait-depuis longtemps-ou -tout -du moins- on -s'en-doutait._ Ron semblait furieux mais ses autres frères sourièrent juste. Harry fut seulement heureux que Charlie n'ai pas put venir à ce repas, sinon il aurait vraiment put se cacher dans un trou de sourie et y mourir de honte.

Après Noël, Ron s'était encore plus éloigné de Harry et ce dernier se demandait si Ron était toujours son ami ou pas. Ron ne vint plus à leur séances de travail, mais Harry supposait que Hermione continuait à aider Ron à part. Harry était désolé pour son frère car Hermione semblait passer plus de temps avec Ron que avec Neville. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, Harry décida d'interroger son frère à propos de Hermione. Neville ouvrit son coeur à son frère et il lui avoua qu'il était malheureux que Hermione ne prête pas plus d'attention sur lui. Harry conseilla donc à son frère d'essayer de sortir avec une autre fille pour rendre Hermione jalouse. Neville remercia chaleureusement son frère pour son excellente idée et il lui dit qu'il descendait parler à Parvati. Harry savait que la jeune fille avait un faible pour son frère depuis le bal du tournoi des sorciers. Il doutait réellemnt que Hermione puisse être jalouse de Neville et Parvati, mais si par ce stratagème Neville pouvait devenir le véritable petit ami de Parvati alors Harry serait heureux. Harry doutait que Hermione soit la compagne idéale pour son frère, elle aimait trop commander pour accepter quelqu'un qui ai un peu de volonté propre, et Harry savait que son frère, bien qu'il le cachait le plus souvent, avait une volonté de fer.

Un bruit étrange dans le couloir attira son attention. Harry pensa que son frère était revenu chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié dans la chambre, c'est pourquoi il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Mais son sourire se figea quand il vit le professeur de divination devant la porte. Harry n'avait jamais voulut suivre ces cours de divinations, mais Neville lui en avait parler assez pour qu'il sache que le professeur n'était qu'une fraude. Harry se demanda ce que le professeur lui voulait et il s'apprétait à le lui demander quand le professeur lui attrapa le bras. Harry ressentit une très vive douleur à la tête. Il tenta d'appliquer les techniques d'occlumancie que Charlie lui avait apprit, et bientôt la douleur se fit moins forte. Il regarda à nouveau la professeur et vit toute la folie que contenait ses yeux. Harry vit sa mort arriver une seconde avant que la sorcière ne jette son sort. Il tenta d'éviter le sort mais la prise du professeur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse se dégager. il sentit le sort le frapper et il ne put retenir son cri d'agonie.

Les maraudeurs avaient trouver une nouvelle idée de farce à l'encontre du professeur Rogue ce soir la. Mais ils voulaient l'avis de Harry pour leur idée. En général, Harry arrivait toujours à rendre leurs farces plus drôle et ses amis maraudeurs se seraient sentis coupables de le mettre à l'écart. Ce fut tout joyeux qu'ils gravirent les marches menant au dortoir de Harry et Neville quand un cri de douleur intense leur parvint. Sans régléchir tout les quatre montèrent les marches en courant. Le spectacle qui les attendaient sur le palier leur glaça le sang. Harry était étendu sur le sol baignant dans son sang avec le professeur de divination riant comme une folle dessus ce qui semblait être le cadavre de leur ami. Les quatre amis voulurent venir en aide à Harry mais les parôles du professeur de divination les stopèrent sur place.

" Il est trop tard" dit-elle. " Il est mort ! Il n'y a plus de survivant ! J'ai tuée le survivant ! J'ai tuée Harry Potter !"

Ginnie, Fred et George se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils étaient persuadés que le professeur avait perdu l'esprit et il ne croyaient pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Neville se chargea de leur démontrer que la sorcière n'était pas complétement folle. Il se rua sur elle, la baguette à la main . ce qu'il aurait put faire, nul ne le saura jamais car au même moment quelqu'un lança un sort de stupeflixion sur la sorcière et elle ne put plus bouger. Voyant cela, Neville courut jusqu'à son frère et il s'agenouilla à coté de lui, sans prendre gare au sang qui tachait ses habits. Il ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son frère en si piteuse état et pendant une seconde il se demanda si la sorcière n'avait pas raison et que Harry les avaient définitivement quittés. A cette idée ses larmes redoublèrent, et il fut a peine conscient que quelqu'un d'autre se penchait sur Harry. Il leva son regard et vit Charlie. Neville essaya de sourire au professeur mais il n'y arriva pas.

Charlie ne perdit pas de temps. aussitôt qu'il eu découvert que le professeur de divination de poudlard était tombée sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il avait laisser tomber sa recherche des horcruxes et il avait transplaner au village de près-au-lard. De la il avait emprunter le passage secret qui reliait le village au collège. Charlie avait découvert ce passage secret lors de sa cinquième année et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à ses frères. Arrivé au chateau il couru jusqu'à la salle de repos du professeur T. mais il la trouva vide. Il s'apprétait à aller voir dans la salle commune quand un cri de douleur provenant du dortoir des griffondor attira son attention. Redoutant quelque chose de grave il courut jusqu'au dortoir et vit ses frères et soeur, ainsi que Neville Longdubas en face du professeur T. et de ce qui semblait être le cadavre de Harry potter. Il entendit vaguement la sorcière se vanter d'avoir tuer Harry Potter, mais il n'y accorda pas grande importance sur l'heure. Rapidement il stupeflixa le professeur qui travaillait pour Voldemort et il courut voir dans quel état se trouvait le jeune Potter. Harry était gravement bléssé mais pas encore mort comme l'avait cru la sorcière, Charlie le prit donc dans ses bras et courut à l'infirmerie. Sans réfléchir les maraudeurs lui emboitèrent le pas.

Peu de temps après la directrice ainsi que le professeur Rogue entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Les maraudeurs s'étaient assis dans un coin en attendant des nouvelles de leur ami. Ils virent les deux professeurs discuter avec l'infirmière et ils virent le regard assombrit de la directrice. Placés comme ils l'étaient ils ne purent rien entendre de la conversation, cependant ils entendirent clairement Rogue dire que " Cela était une réelle chance pour Potter" et que "les autres feraient mieux de quitter l'infirmerie". Peu après le professeur quitta l'infirmerie, et la directrice et Charlie se dirigèrent vers les maraudeurs. avec la plus grande douceur la directrice leur ordonna de regagner leur dortoir. Ginnie tenta bien de refuser, comme les autres, mais la directrice ne leur laissa pas le choix. fermement, elle et Charlie les reconduisirent jusqu'à leur dortoir et elle ordonna à la grosse dame de ne laisser personne sortir de la tour de griffondor ce soir, pas même les préfets. Avant de les quiittés Charlie leur promis de les tenir au courant de l'état de Harry aussitôt qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Ginnie attrapa le bras de son frère avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la salle commune et elle lui demanda si Harry était réellement Harry Potter. Son frère lui répondit juste que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire et qu'elle pourrait le demander à Harry quand il irait mieux.

Le lendemain, il y eu une grande agitation au cour du petit déjeuné car tout les élèves avaient découverts qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans leur maison respectives pour la nuit. L'agitation était à son comble quand la directrice tapa sur son verre. aussitôt le silence tombe sur la salle. la directrice expliqua que les cours de divination étaient momentanément suspendus et que des vérifications de sécurité avaient été effectués la veille au soir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi aucun élève n'avait put quitter son dortoir. Les explications de la directrice calmèrent les élèves, seuls les maraudeurs restèrent inquiets et ne mangèrent presque rien à ce repas. A la fin du repas Charlie vint les voir et leur dit que Harry était sauvé. ginnie et Neville se mirent à pleurer de joie, et il sembla même à Charlie que les jumeaux avaient les yeux un peu trop brillants. bien sur, les maraudeurs voulurent aller voir leur ami tout de suite, mais Charlie leur conseilla d'attendre quelques jours pour que Harry puisse reprendre quelques forces. A contrecoeur les maraudeurs acceptèrent.

Une semaine plus tard Harry avoua toute la vérité à ses amis. Ce ne fut pas facile pour lui mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps sa véritable identité à ses vrais amis. Les maraudeurs étaient venus le voir tout les jours depuis que les visites étaient autorisées. Harry ne voulut pas révèler la vérité à Ron et à Hermione, car il ne les concidèraient plus comme de vrais amis. Hermione n'était venu le voir que une fois et elle l'avait abreuvé de conseils aussi nombreux que inutiles et elle n'avait pas montrer plus d'inquiètude pour la santé de Harry. la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était le fait que Harry aurait sûrement du retard dans ses études à cause de son accident, c'est ainsi que la directrice avait expliquée la présence de Harry à l'infirmerie par un accident en cour d'entraînement de quiditch. Quand elle avait dit ça Hermione avait eu une expression joyeuse au fond des yeux que Harry n'avait pas aimé du tout. Bien sur, harry était en compétition avec Hermione pour le titre de meilleur élève de l'année, mais Harry n'avait jamais prit cette compétition au sérieux, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Hermione. Quand à Ron, il n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite !

Le mois de février arriva et Harry eu son entretient pour le choix des matières à étudier l'année suivante. Harry déclara vouloir devenir joueur professionnel de quiditch mais il ne voulait pas laisser ses études en plan pour autant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait être admis haut la main dans toutes les classes qu'il voudrait suivre, le seul doute qu'il avait concernait les potions, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre les cours de potion avancées l'année prochaine. Il savait que le professeur Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie à plus d'un titre après l'attaque du professeur. Charlie lui avait raconter que Severus avait découvert qu'une partie de l'âme de voldemort s'était retrouvée emprisonnée dans la cicatrice de Harry quand il était bébé. Severus était revenu à l'infirmerie avec le venin du basilic après que la directrice eu raccompagnée les maraudeurs à leur dortoir et ordonner aux gardiens de toutes les maisons de ne laisser sortir personne cette nuit la. l'opération avait été très longue et très douloureuse pour Harry, heureusement ce dernier ne s'en rappelait pas. Quand le professeur Rogue eu fini, Harry n'avait plus qu'une brulûre au front, la ou précédement se trouvait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Cela ne géna pas trop Harry, habitué comme il l'était à lançer un glamour sur sa cicatrice tout les jours, maintenant il n'aurait plus qu'a cacher la brûlure. Harry était très reconnaissant envers le professeur Rogue et il savait qu'il l'aiderait si jamais le professeur avait besoin d'aide, mais il ne l'aimait pas, rien ne pouvait changer ce fait.

Harry prépara consciencieusement ses examens avec Neville. Hermione prétendit devoir aider Ron et elle ne vint pas réviser avec eux comme elle le faisait chaque année. Harry se sentit un peu triste de voir une si belle amitié disparaître, mais il se dit que, peut être, après que les examens soient passés alors hermione oublierait un peu son désire d'être toujours première en tout. Somme toute Harry trouva les examens très facile. il se surpassa en DCFM en créant pour la première fois un patronus corporel, et il fut très fier de lui. Neville lui dit que lui aussi avait trouvé les examens faciles. Charlie vint les voir après la fin des examens et il leur révéla que une prophétie avait été faite à propos de Harry et de Voldemort bien avant que Harry ne naisse. Harry voulut tout savoir à propos de la prophétie et Charlie lui raconta ce que le professeur Rogue avait entendu. Charlie avait voulut en savoir plus à propos de cette prophétie après que le professeur eu attaqué harry, malheureusement, la pièce ou se trouvait la prophétie avait subitement "sautée" douze ans plus tôt, détruisant toutes les sphères de prophetie se trouvant dans la pièce à ce moment, dont celle concernant Harry. Le professeur T. n'avait pas put plus l'éclairer car elle semblait incapable de se rappeler les vrais prédictions qu'elle faisait. Avec un peu de chance Voldemort n'en savait pas plus qu'eux sur la prophétie. Cependant, le fait que le professeur T. ai découvert la vrai identité de Harry inquiétait fortement Charlie et il ordonna aux maraudeurs d'être encore plus prudents cette été.

Dans le train du retour, les maraudeurs prirent un compartiment pour eux tout seul, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne firent mine de les rejoindre. Les cinq amis discutèrent de moyens pour se protéger cet été. Harry participa à la conversation mais il avait dans l'idée que Charlie ne resterait pas inactif et que leur securité serait assurée par bien plus de personnes que leurs parents.

A suivre.

Voila c'est tout pour l'instant. J'ai une question pour vous : avec qui préféreriez vous voir Hermione être , Ron ou Neville ? faites le moi savoir et n'oubliez pas ne laisser une petite review.

Ps : désolée pour le nom du professeur de divination mais j'ai été trop fénéante pour le rechercher. encore toute mes excuses.


	7. L'ordre du phénix

Bon, nous voila presque à la fin de cette histoire. A partir de ce moment je ne vais plus suivre l'ordre d'une année par chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review.

Chapitre 7 : L'ordre du phénix

Cet été n'avait pas été des plus heureux pour les longdubas comme pour toutes les personnes du monde magique. Lord Voldemort reprenait de plus en plus son ancienne place de tyran. Tout l'été ses partisans n'avaient cessés de multiplier les attaques contre tout ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Personne ne semblait être capable d'arrêter le mage noir. Même les aurors semblaient totalement impuissants. Harry voyait son père rentrer tout les soirs chez eux avec une mine défaite, et il détestait cela. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son parrain émit l'idée de recréer l'ancien ordre du phénix, Harry s'enthousiasma immédiatement. Il attendit cependant de retourner chez lui pour faire part de cette idée à ses parents. Harry savait que l'ordre aurait besoin des capacités de ses parents, et, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait un jour besoin de l'ordre pour accomplir son destin. Il n'avait pas oublié la prophétie, et, bien qu'il l'eut caché à ses parents adoptifs, il savait que ce serait à lui, à la fin, d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Les chances de survie de Harry étaient très faibles, il le savait bien, et toute l'aide possible était la bienvenue.

Sur un plan plus personnel, l'été avait aussi amené la nouvelle qui avait brisé le coeur de Neville. Quelques semaines après le début des vacances, Harry avait reçu une lettre de Ron. Le fait en lui même l'avait surpris car Ron n'était plus un véritable ami pour Harry depuis l'affaire "croutard". Harry s'était fait à l'idée que ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient plus ses amis depuis sa rencontre avec le professeur Treylawney. Au début, cette idée lui avait fait très mal, car malgrès tout il ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié, bien que le précipice qui était apparu dans leur amitié au cour des années n'ai fait que grandir. Cependant, en voyant la réaction de Neville, Ginnie, Fred et George après l'attaque du professeur, et celle de ron et de Hermione, il avait comprit que il ne pourrait leur pardonner leurs actions. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pour lui plus que de vagues connaissance d'école, et rien de plus. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si il se retrouvait tout seul sans l'amitié de Ron et Hermione. Les nouveaux maraudeurs étaient les vrais amis de Harry, des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter quelques soient les problèmes qui puissent arrivés.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait aidé deux de ses co-maraudeurs à échapper à l'avenir planifié par leur mère. Ayant finis leurs études Fred et George durent se trouver un travail. Leurs mère avait prévu de les faire travailler avec leurs père, ce qui était loin d'enchanter les jumeaux. Ils en avaient parler avec Harry, et ce dernier en avait parler à son tour à son parrain. Connaissant Sirius comme il le connaissait, Harry n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Sirius Black avait patronné les jumeaux Weasley. Désormais, les jumeaux et Sirius travaillaient ensembles et ils allaient ouvrir leur magasin de farce et attrape à la mi-Août. Seul Neville semblait avoir deviné le rôle que Harry avait joué dans toute l'affaire, et peut être Ginnie. Harry avait trouvé étrange le sourire que Ginnie lui avait lancé quand elle était venue lui rendre visite avec sa mère. Quand Molly avait fait part de son désappointement face au choix de carière de ses fils, Ginnie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire de manière complice à harry. Harry savait que Ginnie était très brillante, ce fut une des raisons qui l'avait incité à la choisir pour faire parti des nouveaux maraudeurs, donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle eu deviner toute la vérité.

Un soir de Juillet, Frank et alice avaient fait venir leurs enfants dans le grand salon. En général, seul les discussions importantes avaient lieu dans cette pièce car les sort jetés tout autour de la pièce empéchaient quiconque d'entendre les conversations qui avaient lieu à l'intérieur. Mais pour harry et Neville cette pièce signifiait surtout qu'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit et qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un sérieux sermon. C'est pourquoi les deux garçons entrèrent à reculons dans cette pièce. Tout deux avaient peur que leurs parent eurent découvert leur rôle au sein des nouveaux maraudeurs, et c'est pour cela qu'ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand leurs parents leur firent part de leur action au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Frank et alice avaient eu de longues discussions avec Sirius, et ce dernier les avaient finalement convaincus du réel danger pour Harry que représentait Voldemort. Bien sur, ni Frank, ni Alice ne dirent cela , mais leurs fils n'étaient pas idiôts et ils comprirent très bien pourquoi leurs parents se battaient. Harry tenta de remercier ses parents mais ils firent mîne de ne pas comprendre de quoi Harry parlait, et ce dernier préféra laisser tomber le sujet avant qu'ils ne soient tous trop embarrassés, mais au fond de son coeur il se promis de tout faire pour protéger sa famille et ses amis.

* * *

Minerva n'avait eu aucun mal à choisir les nouveaux préfets de la prochaine année scolaire. Hermione fut choisit pour Serdaigle et Harry pour Griffondor. Minerva était pour une fois heureuse que Harry eu tant insisté pour passer sa scolarité en tant que harry Londubas, car sinon on aurait pu douter de la raison qui l'avait fait choisir "le survivant" comme préfet. Mais personne ne s'étonnerait que Harry longdubas fut préfet au vu des résultats de ses buses. Même Hermione Granger n'avait pas réussit à battre le jeune griffondor, et pourtant elle était une des élève les plus brillante de toute l'école. Cependant, elle était solitaire et trop concentrée sur ses études. Avec l'aide d'amis Minerva savait qu'elle pourrait très bien se sortir de cette phase, mais la directrice doutait que Ron Weasley soit le meilleur exemple à suivre. Minerva avait bien vu l'année dernière que Harry et ses amis maraudeurs, car elle était sur que ces quatre la étaient les nouveaux maraudeurs bien qu'elle n'eut pas de preuves, ils étaient bien trop malins pour cela, et Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus aussi amis qu'avant. Bien sur s'était des choses qui arrivaient, mais la directrice trouvait dommage qu'une si prométeuse amitié disparaisse, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les jeunes gens avaient désormais seize ans et ils étaient plus que temps de les laisser prendre leur propres décisions.

Charlie frappa à la porte de la directrice. Il avait de très bonne nouvelles pour elle. Il avait hâte de reprendre son rôle de professeur, et seule des circonstance imprévues l'avait empéché de faire son travail l'année précédente. Grace à un heureux concours de circonstance, Charlie avait découvert un horcruxe chez Sirius Black quand il avait aidé ce dernier à protéger sa maison contre les force de Voldemort. Charlie avait aidé Sirius quand ce dernier lui avait fait part de ses craintes quand à la sécurité de Harry quand il lui rendait visite. Charlie avait accépté de devenir le gardien du secret de l'emplacement de la maison de Sirius Black. Il lui avait fallu utilisé toute son imagination pour faire connaître le mot de passe pour trouver la maison aux personnes concernées sans qu'elles se doutent qu'il y avait un mystère derrière tout cela. Sirius avait dit la vérité aux parents de Harry et Charlie avait fait comme si il s'agissait d'un simple entraînement quand il en avait parler à Harry et à ses amis. Charlie n'en avait rien dit à ses parents car il se doutait bien que ces derniers, bien qu'ils aiment beaucoup Harry, auraient empêchés Ginnie et Ron de revoir Harry si ils avaient su qui était réellement Harry et qui il aurait à affronter un jour.

Severus s'activait à détruire tout les horcruxes que Charlie avait trouvé. plus que jamais il se félicitait d'avoir conservé le venin du basilic ce jour la. Rien n'était plus efficace pour détruire les objets de magie noire, et le sorcier doutait qu'il eu put trouver un moyen si facile de réduire la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis la mort de Lily Potter, Serverus était devenu un fervent adversaire de Voldemort. Son ancien maître lui avait promis la vie sauve pour l'épouse de potter et il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse, et cela Severus ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Quand il avait découvert la mort de Lily, Severus avait vendu ses anciens camarades. il n'avait pu exercer aucune vengeance contre Voldemort alors ses partisans avaient payés pour lui. Severus était désormais concidéré comme un traître tant parmi les anciens membres de l'ordre du phénix, du fait de son ancien rôle en tant que mangemort, que du côté des mangemorts, du fait de sa trahison. Il ne doutait pas que sans l'aide de la diréctrice de poudlard et sa protection, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela il avait faillit perdre cette protection du fait de sa haine envers Potter. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur "Harry Longdubas", Severus avait su qui il était réellement. Le garçon ressemblait tellement à son père que cela en était incroyable. Seuls les yeux du garçon rappelaient qui était sa mère, et c'est pourquoi Severus ne pouvait jamais regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux. Il avait reporter la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le père sur le fils, mais la directrice ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et severus avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre son travail ce jour la. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais Severus savait qu'au prochain faux pas il serait renvoyé. Il avait donc laisser Harry tranquille. il n'aimait pas le garçon, mais il n'était désormais pas plus injuste avec lui qu'avec un autre élève. C'est pourquoi il éprouvait la même bouffée de rage chaque fois qu'il repensait à la gratitude qu'avait éprouvé Harry quand Severus avait sauvé la vie de Ginnie Weasley. Severus ne voulait pas que Harry éprouve de tels sentiment envers lui. Il était parfaitement heureux quand le garçon ne l'appréciait pas, et il ne voulait pas que les choses changent.

C'est pourquoi il avait supplier la directrice de cacher son rôle dans le sauvetage de la vie de Harry l'année dernière. Severus s'était toujours douté que Harry potter était différent des autres élèves, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que le garçon abritait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. L'attaque du professeur de divination leur avait permis de découvrir cette âme cachée. Après l'attaque Harry Longdubas n'avait plus la force de se battre pour vivre, mais l'âme de Voldemort s'était battue à sa place pour conserver son porteur vivant et ainsi ne pas disparaître. Quand Severus s'en était rendu compte en utilisant la légimancie, il avait fait partir les amis de Potter et avait couru chercher le venin de basilic pour détruire l'âme envahissante. L'opération avait été très éprouvante pour lui, les cris du jeune homme résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Severus avait toujours cru que entendre les cris du fils Potter lui apporterait du plaisir mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Harry ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère que ne le laissait paraître son apparence physique. Durant toute l'opération Severus avait vu Lily souffrir et il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Severus était maintenant juste heureux de ne plus avoir à faire au garçon. Il avait découvert que Harry ne voulait pas suivre les cours de potion avancées et il en était plus que heureux, surtout que maintenant il ne pouvait plus découvrir ce que le garçon pensait. Severus ne savait pas comment le garçon avait fait, mais il était sur que Harry et ses amis les plus proches pratiquaient l'occlumencie. Severus ne pouvait plus lire ni dans l'esprit de Harry, ni dans celui de Ginnie, Neville, fred ou George, mais il pouvait toujours lire dans l'esprit de Ron ou de Hermione, ce qui pouvait lui laisser croire qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi amis avec Harry que avant. Mais tout ceci ne le concernait pas le professeur de potion. Il avait encore deux Horcruxes à détruire avant la rentrée et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

La nouvelle de la destruction de la maison des Weasley était tombée juste quelques jour avant le seizième anniversaire de Harry et Neville. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient été choqués d'apprendre que la maison de leurs amis avait été détruite par des mangemorts. Heureusement pour eux aucun des Weasley n'étaient présent dans la maison quand l'attaque avait eu lieu. Tout les enfants Weasley étaient soit chez des amis, soit à leur travail, et leurs parents avaient été invités chez remus Lupin pour discuter de travail, mais la vrai raison était que l'ordre du phénix avait un travail pour eux. Sirius avait recruté les Weasley en même temps que les Longdubas, mais il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Frank et sirius avaient été d'accord sur le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour révéller la véritable identité de Harry aux autres membres de l'ordre. Tant que leur fidèlité ne serait pas sur, alors le secret du "survivant" resterait entre les mains des personnes qui l'aimait.

Frank et Alice avaient proposés aux Weasley de venir habiter chez eux le temps que leur maison soit reconstruite. Molly avait bien essayée de refuser mais elle n'était pas de taille face à Alice. Toute la famille Longdubas accueillir les Weasley à bras ouvert. Alice avait prévu de faire dormir Ron avec l'un de ses fils, cependant ses plans furent ruinés par ses fils. A sa plus grande surprise aucun de ses fils ne semblait être très heureux à l'idée de dormir avec Ron dans sa chambre pour tout un mois. Cela étonna grandement Alice qui pensait que Ron était un ami intime de ses fils. Elle eu la réponse à ses question quand Hermione vint rendre visite à Ron. Pour Alice il n'y eu aucun doute que Ron et Hermione sortaient désormais ensemble. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Neville était aussi froid avec Ron, et bien sur, Harry était solidaire de son frère. Alice fut un peu choquée de voir comment Molly se comportait vis à vis de la relation de Ron et Hermione. Molly semblait plus que ravie de voir Ron embrasser Hermione quasiment en face d'eux alors qu'elle semblait faire tout son possible pour empêcher Harry et ginnie de passer un moment seul à seule. Alice ne comprenait rien à cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que à chaques fois que Molly s'interposait entre Harry et Ginnie, Ron avait un drôle de petit sourire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alice pour additionner deux et deux et comprendre que Ron avait du raconter certaines choses à sa mère qui lui avait fait peur. Alice aimait beaucoup Molly, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter que l'un de ses fils puisse être rabaisser de cette manière. C'est pourquoi, tout le reste de l'été elle empêcha Ron et Hermione d'avoir un moment d'intimité ensemble. Et après qu'elle eu fait part de ses soupçons à Ginnie, elle trouva une allié de taille. Alice savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire une fois que ses fils auraient rejoint l'école, mais jusque là, personne ne s'en prendrait à l'un de ses fils sans qu'elle le défende bec et ongle.

A la mi- Aout, Harry et ses amis reçurent leurs résultats de buse. Molly fut un peu déçu lorsqu'elle vit les résultats de son fils. Non seulement Ron n'avait pas été très brillant, mais en plus, il n'était même pas préfet alors que Harry l'était lui. Molly avait cru Ron quand ce dernier lui avait dit que Harry ne prenait pas au sérieux ses études et qu'il passait tout son temps à imaginer des farces avec les jumeaux. mais au vu des résultats du jeune homme, elle se posait des questions. Peut être avait elle agit trop vite ? Elle décida donc de ne plus écouter Ron et de juger par elle même. Après tout, si Ginnie l'avait choisit, alors cela voulait dire que le garçon était sans doute plus sérieux qu'elle ne lui en accordait crédit. Elle décida donc de laisser un peu plus de liberté aux jeunes amoureux en guise de cadeau pour son badge de préfet et de capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de griffondor. Et elle se mit à surveiller son plus jeune fils avec des yeux neufs.

A suivre.

Désolée pour tout les fan du trio Ron/Harry/Hermione, mais je fait une overdose de ces trois la en temps que meilleurs amis. Dans les livres harry pardonne tout à Ron sous prétexte que lui et Hermione sont ses seuls vrais amis. En donnant à Harry une nouvelle vie, j'ai décidée qu'il devait avoir de nouveaux amis, et en brisant l'amitié entre Ron et Harry, j'évite ce passage si frustrant du "ginnie est la soeur de Ron et Ron est mon meilleur ami". Bon, prochain chapitre : la rentrée en sixième année et voldemort s'en prend directement à Harry. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review et à bientôt.


	8. Confrontation avec Voldemort

Chapitre 8 : confrontation avec voldemort

Ron était littéralement furieux. Non seulement Alice Longdubas faisait tout pour l'empêcher de passer un moment agréable avec sa petite amie, mais en plus sa mère semblait ne plus vouloir le croire. tout ceci était de la faute de Harry ! cela avait toujours été de sa faute. Ron se demandait comment il avait put croire que Harry ai été son ami ? L'histoire avec Croutard avait commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la vrai personnalité de Harry. Mais ce fut lors de ses cours de divination qu'il avait réellement comprit toute la fourberie de son prétendu ami. Le professeur Treylawney lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et cet idiot de Neville n'avait rien comprit. Comment avait il put ne pas comprendre quel jeu son "très cher frère" jouait ? Et en plus Harry entrainait Ginnie avec lui. Ron détestait les voir ensemble. Sa soeur méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un garçon adopté qui venait d'on ne sait ou. Mais bientôt Ron lui ouvrirait les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

Molly s'inquiétait pour son plus jeune fils. De jour en jour il devenait plus morose. Elle avait bien essayée de parler à Alice pour qu'elle laisse un peu d'intimité à Ron et Hermione. Mais son stratagème s'était retourné contre elle quand Alice lui avait demander si Molly était aussi d'accord pour que Harry et Ginnie aient un peu d'intimité aussi. Molly avait bien tenté de faire comprendre que Ginnie était trop jeune, mais elle n'avait put convaincre Alice de réduire sa surveillance. En désespoir de cause, elle avait tenté de mettre son mari de son coté, mais à sa plus grande surprise elle n'avait trouvé aucun soutient de sa part. Arthur trouvait son plus jeune fils trop frivole et égoïste à son gout. Il pensait que le fait d'être surveillé ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

La fin de l'été se passa de manière tendue chez les Longdubas. Si les parents tentaient de faire bonne figure, il n'en était pas de même pour les enfants. La plupart du temps Ron se retrouvait seul, ou bien en compagnie de Hermione quand elle venait lui rendre visite. Durant cet été quelque chose était arrivé entre Ginnie et hermione. Personne ne savait quoi exactement, mais la benjamine des Weasley refusait désormais d'adresser la parole à Hermione si ce n'était pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Désormais, Ginnie passait tout son temps libre avec Harry et Neville dans une autre part du manoir, le plus loin possible de ron et de sa petite-amie.

La visite au chemin de traverse ne fit rien pour apaiser les tentions. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Les deux familles s'étaient rendues ensemble au chemin de traverse, et, pour une fois, les enfants avaient fait mine que leur amitié était toujours intacte. Les problèmes avaient commencer quand Ron s'était mit à faire des remarques désobligeantes à propos des matière que les Longdubas avaient choisit d'étudier l'année prochaine. Le fait que Neville ai choisit la botanique comme matière principale, et le fait que Harry ne suive pas de cour de potion, furent autant de sujet de raillerie pour Ron. Molly et Arthur ne savaient plus ou se mettre. Jamais ils n'auraient crut que leur fils puisse être aussi mesquin. Et au vu du regard des longdubas, eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à au mieux de cacher sa colère, Frank proposa que chaque famille aille de son coté pour finir les achats de fourniture. Comme Ron ne suivrait pas les mêmes cours que ses fils, il était inutile que les Weasley les accompagnent. Alice leur donna rendez-vous au magasin que les jumeaux venaient d'ouvrir dans deux heures. Les Weasley ne purent que convenir que cela était la meilleure solution.

Aussitôt harry et sa famille partis de leur coté, Ginnie se retourna furieusement vers son frère. Elle ne lui cacha pas à quel point son attitude l'avait déçue et rendue furieuse. Ron tenta vainement d'expliquer que c

e n'était qu'une blague, cela ne fit rien pour diminuer la fureur de Ginnie. Seul le fait qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du chemin de traverse l'empêcha de lancer un sort de chauve-furie à son frère. Ron tenta de trouver un soutient auprès de ses parents, mais il ne rencontrât que des visages fermés de ce coté. Arthur posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui dit de rejoindre Harry. Au vu de l'air surpris de sa fille, il lui dit que Harry avait plus besoin d'elle que jamais. Ginnie compris le message et elle sourit. Elle partie en courant dans la direction qu'avait pris les Longdubas, non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier à son frère. Quand ils furent seuls, Arthur exposa à son fils la punition qu'il allait recevoir. Non seulement Ron avait interdiction de voir Hermione jusqu'au jour du départ à poudlard, mais en plus il devrait faire des excuses publique à Harry et à sa famille quand il les reverrait dans quelques heures. Arthur dit calmement à son fils que s'il refusait d'obéir, alors il serait retiré de poudlard et continuerait ses études à la maison sous la surveillance de sa mère. Ron ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles, cependant, il savait que son père était très sérieux. Il ne voulait pas faire des excuses à Harry, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Deux heures plus tard, ron vécu le moment le plus honteux de sa vie. Il avait eu l'intention de faire des excuses bidons et de s'en sortie comme cela. Et cela aurait put marcher sans ses deux frères. Fred et Georges voulurent savoir pourquoi Ron s'excusait, et ginnie se fit une joie de leur expliquer. Après cela l'enfer s'était déchainé sur le pauvre Ron. Il savait que ses frères et Harry étaient amis, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que un jour il prendraient parti contre lui. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Ron s'était toujours demandé qui pouvaient bien être les maraudeurs, et maintenant il avait la réponse. Après un très long moment à laisse son fils se débrouiller avec ses erreurs, Arthur reprit les choses en main. Il fit faire à Ron des excuses qui, si elle n'étaient pas tout à fait sincères, n'étaient pas non plus un mensonge. après cela il remerciât les Longdubas pour leur hospitalité, mais il leur fit part que, compte tenu des circonstances, il ne leur était plus possible de rester. Cependant, il permit à Ginnie de finir ses vacances avec Harry et sa famille, sous condition que Alice veille à ce que les bonnes moeurs soient respectées. Ron voulait protester mais il n'osât pas.

Sans qu'ils s'en rende compte, un homme en noir surveilla toute la scène. Son regard s'attarda sur harry et un sinistre sourire vint éclairer son visage.

* * *

La rentrée finit par arriver et les Longdubas et Ginnie se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le poudlard express. Alice ne vit pas les Weasley, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas trop. Après leur départ de chez eux, Arthur et molly avaient établis une discusiion postale avec les Longdubas. Alice savait donc que Ron avait pleinement purger sa punition, ou plutôt ses punitions car sa mère en avait rajouté d'autre à chaque fois que son fils dépassait certaines bornes. Les quatres parents avaient juger préférable que le voyage jusqu'à poudlard se fasse dans des compartiment séparés pour les ex-amis. C'est pourquoi, les Weasley ne viendraient à la gare qu'à la dernière minute, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Harry et à ses amis de se trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls. Ron finirait bien par se trouver une place !

A peine Harry eut il franchit le portail qui menait à la voie 9 3/4, que plusieurs personnes vêtues de cagoules blanches à tête de mort se ruèrent sur lui. Mais Harry n'était pas l'un de meilleurs élèves de poudlard pour rien. Il s'attendait à quelques chose de ce genre depuis que le professeur treylawney l'avait attaqué l'année précédente. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire sa baguette fut dans sa main et il jeta plusieurs sort de désarmement, ainsi que quelques sorts de protections qu'il avait apprit la nuit dans la réserve. Un soir, il était aller là pour trouver de nouvelles idées de blagues, car Sirius lui avait expliqué comment lire les livres de la réserve sans que ceux-ci cri. Il avait trouver bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il avait apprit par coeur tout les sorts de protection qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendit compte, Neville et ginnie, ainsi que de nombreuses personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas, s'étaient placés à ses cotés. Ses parents, ainsi que remus et Sirius faisaient partis du nombre de ses protecteurs. Aucun mots n'avait été échanger entre eux, et harry se doutait que la plupart d'entre eux se demandait ce que le seigneur maléfique voulait à trois jeunes étudiant. Mais Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa sagesse, et ils devaient sans doute penser que s'était encore une de ses attaques sans raison, juste pour détruire le morale des gens.

La bataille tournait à l'avantage des mangemorts, et ils s'apprêtaient à tuer Ginnie quand une voix sinistre se fit entendre et suspendre l'action de tout les mangemorts.

" Il est à moi ! Le premier qui agit inversement aura à subir ma colère !"

A ces mots tout lesmangemorts se reculèrent et laissèrent la place à une chose que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier d'homme. Il ressemblait à un tas de chaires informes avec deux fentes pour les yeux et une pour la bouche.

" regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !! Tu le paiera de ta vie !"

La chose sorti une baguette des haillons qui lui servait de vêtements, et il lança un sort. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait cacher sa vraie identité plus longtemps. il devait se défendre ! Il ne pouvait laisser les autres être blessés à sa place ! Il lança lui aussi un sort et celui ci rencontra le sort de Voldemort. Les deux sorts se rejoignirent et formèrent une sorte de halo. Harry n'osait pas baisser sa garde, quand, tout à coup le professeur Rogue vint se joindre à la connexion en lançant un sort. La connexion fut brisée et la chose s'exclama.

" Comment as tu fait ? Soit maudit ! Je vais vous tuer !!"

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put lancer un autre sort, la chose se trouva entourer par les aurors qui avaient été prévenus du danger par Rogue. Avant qu'ils n'aient put l'attraper Voldemort transplana, laissant ses partisants au mains de l'ennemi.

Harry s'attendait à ce que l'on commence à le montrer du doigt , quand, à sa grande surprise, le professeur rogue vint s'excuser. harry se demandait bien pourquoi le professeur s'excusait, mais il trouva plus sage de ne rien dire pour le moment. Les membres de l'ordre du phénix semblaient tous savoir de quoi rogue parlait et ils n"accordèrent pas plus d'importance à Harry. harry vit ses parents, ainsi que Sirius et Remus lui sourire de manière complice. Il jugea plus prudent de faire comme si cela n'avait pas eu autant d'importance. Il retourna donc vers ses parents, quand la main de Rogue le stoppa. Ce dernier glissa discrètement à l'oreille de Harry : 'Nous discuterons quand vous arriverez à poudlard'. Harry fit just oui de la tête et continua son chemin.

Une demi heure plus tard il ne restait aucune trace des événements qui avaient eu lieu. Les élèves montèrent dans le train comme si de rien n'était. Harry était assaillit de question, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse avant d'arriver à poudlard. il n'avait rien oser demander à ses parents tant que les membres de l"ordre du phénix étaient là. Remus et Sirius avaient fait mine de ne pas bien connaître Harry et le jeune homme avait comprit pourquoi. Quand le trainb demarra, Harry eu la première pensée joyeuse depuis l'attaque: il allait encore pouvoir passer cette année en tant que Harry Longdubas.

A suivre.

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai perdu le fichier ou cette histoire était écrite, alors je dois la ré-écrire à nouveau. Prochain chapitre : l'explication de Rogue et la fin des Horcruxes.


	9. confession de Rogue

Chapitre 9 : la confession de Rogue

Harry, Ginnie, Neville et les jumelles patil avaient décidés de partager le même compartiment pour le voyage. Une franche conversation s'engagea entre les jeunes gens jusqu'au moment ou Harry dut les quitter pour se rendre à la réunion des préfets. Harry aurait dut monter avec les autres préfets dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé, mais il avait préféré passer du temps avec ses amis plutôt que de devoir supporter l'humeur surement morose de Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de la revoir, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa maison et que les occasions de se voir seraient sans doute très rares. Un peu malgrès lui, Harry ressentit une bouffée de fierté quand il franchit la porte menant au compartiment des préfets. Lui, qui avait été le souffre douleur de la famille Dursley, était désormais reconnu comme un élève brillant par ses professeurs.

La pensée des Dursley amena un bref sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux après qu'ils l'ai abandonné à la garde de Frank Longdubas. Ces souvenir du temps ou il vivait chez les Dursley étaient encore bien trop douloureux pour lui, malgrès le temps passé. C'est pourquoi il avait été si surpris de voir un vieil ivrogne se ruer sur lui lors de sa dernière visite à Londres avant la rentrée scolaire. Harry n'avait pas reconnu l'homme, mais ce dernier semblait très bien connaître Harry. Il se mit a l'injurier copieusement, L'accusant de lui avoir fait perdre son travail et d'avoir réduit sa famille à la misère. Harry avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'élucubrations d'ivrogne quand il entendit son parrain menacer l'homme de graves représailles si celui-ci osait se rapprocher de Harry. L'ivrogne s'était enfui comme si il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée que Harry découvrit que son parrain avait décidé de s'occuper du cas Dursley après que Frank lui eu raconté dans quelles circonstances Harry s'était retrouvé membre de la famille Longdubas. Bien qu'il trouva que les procédés utilisés par Sirius soient un peu forts, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de supplier son parrain de rendre ce qu'il avait prit aux Dursley. Il n'était pas un saint après tout, et, de son point de vue, les Dursley avaient largement mérités leur sort.

Toutes ses pensées le quittèrent quand il vit le visage fermé de Hermione. Apparemment elle lui en voulait toujours. Harry fit donc tout son possible pour se retrouver le plus loin possible d'elle. Il allat s'asseoir à côté du préfet des serpentards. Heureusement, le nouveau préfet était assez amical, Harry avait craint que Drago Malfoy soit préfet cette année, mais il n'en avait pas été le cas. La réunion sembla durer des heures pour Harry, il n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre ses amis. Quand finalement tout fut dit, Harry se retrouva libre de rejoindre son frère, et sa petite-amie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en grimace quand Hermione le poussa pour passer. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser. Harry n'accorda pas plus d'importance à cela, et ce fut avec le sourire qu'il rentra dans son compartiment pour finir le voyage dans la joie avec des personnes qui l'aimait pour lui même.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le professeur Rogue attendait avec impatience que les élèves arrivent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit de dire au jeune Potter qu'il voulait lui parler quand celui-ci arriverait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au jeune homme, et il se maudissait d'avoir empêché Potter de révéler sa véritable identité à la gare quelques heures plus tôt. Bien sur, la vie du jeune homme serait devenue intolérable après cela. En tant que mineur, Harry aurait surement été enlevé à la garde des Longdubas et placé dans une famille plus respectable. Les sentiments du jeune homme n'auraient eu aucune influence sur la décision. Pourquoi, lui, Severus Rogue, avait il voulu protéger le bonheur du fils de James Potter ? A cause de Lily ? Parce que son fils avait l'esprit de sa mère, bien qu'il ai le physique de son père ? Peut être. Il ne le savait pas. Ou peut être, était ce tout simplement un moyen de payer la dette qu'il avait contracté lorsque James lui avait sauvé la vie.

Malgré lui il sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. De la voix la plus froide qu'il put trouver, il ordonna au jeune homme d'entrer. Harry entra dans la pièce avec une expression si sérieuse sur le visage qu'elle laissa le professeur Rogue sans voix pour quelques minutes. Rogue n'avait vu ce genre d'expression qu'une seule fois, sur le visage de Lily Evans quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. c'était le pire souvenir de sa vie. Ce jour la avait été le pire de sa vie, celui qui avait décidé de son propre destin, et des choix désastreux qui en avait suivit.

" Asseyez vous Mr potter."

" Je vous demande pardon. Vous devez faire erreur." Répondit un Harry plus que terrifié.

" Cessons ce petit jeu tout de suite." S'exclama Rogue. " Je sais qui vous êtes. N'ayez pas peur, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Je n'ai aucun intérêt à divulguer votre secret. Si vous choisissez de vivre en tant que un Longdubas, je n'y voit aucun problème. Tant que vous ne mettez pas la vie des autres en danger, comme vous l'avez fait quelques heures plus tôt !"

"Je n'y était pour rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que Voldemort m'attaque, ni que vous interveniez !"

" Vous êtes vraiment le fils de votre mère !" S'exclama Rogue avec un sourire. " Le même caractère complet. Tout est toujours blanc ou noir pour vous, pas de gris. Quel dommage que vous ressembliez tant à votre père !"

" Vous avez connu mes parents ?"

" Je détestais votre père ! Mais votre mère était un ange. Je vous ai aidé à cause d'elle. Mais n'espérez pas que cela se reproduise."

" Je n'en aurais pas rêvé ! Merci encore pour votre aide, et merci de garder mon secret."

Harry quitta la pièce sans un autre mot, et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. le garçon avait tout de sa mère, il n'y avait aucun doutes. Peut-être serait il bon de continuer de surveiller le jeune homme. Il serait dommage qu'un tel esprit disparaisse à nouveau.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ginnie attendait son petit ami près de la porte du cachot. Elle n'avait pas voulue le laisser seul, et cela lui permettait aussi d'échapper à son imbécile de frère. Les mauvais regards de Ron depuis que le train était arrivé, avait rendu Ginnie plus que nerveuse. Elle savait que Ron était furieux contre Harry, et que par la même, il était aussi furieux contre elle. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si son frère s'était comporté comme un idiot. Un bruissement la fit se retourner. Et elle resta pétrifiée sur place. Un immense serpent se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne trouva même pas la force de hurler.

Harry quitta la salle avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais la vision qui l'accueillit à ce moment le terrifia. Sans même réfléchir, il sorti sa baguette et jeta un sort de destruction sur le serpent. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le serpent n'explosa pas, il fut cependant blessé suffisamment pour être immobilisé. Un cri de surprise lui échappa. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle réaction à ce sort, qui était sensé détruire tout.

Le professeur Rogue sorti de son cachot au cri de Harry. Il reconnu immédiatement le serpent. Pour avoir été pendant de longues années un fidèle de lord Voldemort, il n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître le familier du seigneur sombre. Ce qui le surpris cependant fut l'état dans lequel le serpent se trouvait. Rogue ne connaissait aucun sort qui pouvait produire un tel résultat. Il interrogea donc Harry, et découvrit quel sort le jeune homme avait utilisé. Rogue ne savait pas quelle émotion il devait ressentir. Il était partagé entre la colère de voir Harry capable d'utiliser un sort aussi puissant, et la joie d'avoir trouver le dernier des horcruxes. Rogue envoya un message a Charlie et attendit avec les deux jeunes griffondors que le professeur arrive.

Des qu'il reçut le message de Rogue, Charlie accouru. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le dernier horcruxe avait finalement été trouvé. Mais il devait s'occuper de sa jeune soeur et de Harry avant de pouvoir détruire la dernière âme cachée de Voldemort. Il était encore trop tôt pour que Harry découvre toute la vérité. Il méritait d'avoir encore une année tranquille avant que son destin ne le rattrape. Bientôt, le jeune homme deviendrait majeur, et il ne pourrait plus cacher sa véritable identité. Le monde allait découvrir qui était réellement Harry potter.

Après que les jeunes griffondors eurent quitter les cachots, Charlie et Rogue s'occupèrent du serpent. Ce fut un travail de longue durée que de détruire le horcruxe, mais après l'opération sur le jeune Potter, Rogue eu moins de problèmes pour détruire le horcruxe. Le serpent ne survécu pas à l'opération, et cela gêna Rogue. Le professeur était sur que Voldemort voudrait se venger de la destruction de son familier. Et il se demandait comment le serpent avait pu franchir les défenses du château. Ils allaient devoir découvrir au plus tôt comment le seigneur des ténèbres parvenait à déjouer leur défense, ou bien il risquait d'y avoir une guerre au sein de poudlard même d'ici peu.

A suivre.

Désolée je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant au moins un mois. Je n'en excuse par avances. Prochain chapitre : la sixième année de Harry.


	10. Une nouvelle stupéfiante

Une nouvelle stupéfiante

Voldemort était furieux. Non seulement l'attaque de king cross s'était soldée par un échec, mais il venait en plus de perdre contact avec son familier. Sans nagini Voldemort se sentait irrémédiablement seul. Depuis ce jour maudit ou son sort avait rebondi sur le jeune harry Potter, Voldemort n'avait cessé de se battre pour sa survie. D'abord en tant qu'esprit il avait occupé le corps des sorciers sur lesquels il pouvait mettre la main, mais ces corps ne duraient jamais longtemps. A un moment il avait entrevu la solution de ses problèmes avec la pierre philosophale, mais ce maudit Flamel l'avait détruite avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Grâce à un procédé magique, Voldemort avait réussi à créer un nouveau corps, même si celui-ci était plus que déficient. Si seulement il avait pu mettre la main sur le jeune Potter son corps aurait été parfait, mais le jeune homme était placé sous haute protection. Les longdubas n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, et avec l'appui des Black, ils étaient devenus intouchables. Même Lucius ne pouvait rien faire contre eux.

Voldemort regrettait de ne plus avoir de partisans efficaces. Même ses anciens partisans qu'il avait fait libéré de Azkaban s'étaient montrés incapables de se mesurer à ce maudit ordre du phénix. Et cette maudite voyante avait été incapable de se rappeler de sa prédiction. Voldemort y avait mis tout son pouvoir, mais rien n'y avait fait. La prophétie avait été détruite et la voyante jurait ses grand dieux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de la prophétie, cependant il était sur que quelque chose d'important lui restait caché. Et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus interroger la voyante. Cette idiote avait non seulement été incapable de tuer le fils Potter, mais en plus elle avait perdue l'esprit. Elle lui était devenue totalement inutile. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un moyen de briser définitivement l'espoir chez les gens. un rire machiavélique lui échappa.

XXXXXXXX

La nouvelle année avait bien commencée pour Harry et ses amis. Bien sur Ron et Hermione continuaient de faire bande a part, mais cela gênait de moins en moins Harry. Lorsque Ron déciderait d'arrêter son comportement enfantin, alors Harry serait prêt a lui accorder un semblant d'amitié, mais jusque la le mieux était que tout les deux se tiennent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Bien sur, Harry savait que tôt ou tard il devrait faire la paix avec Ron, ne serait-ce que pour le bien être de Ginnie. Harry ne voulait pas être la cause d'une rupture dans les chaleureuses relations de la famille Weasley. Ron et lui seraient un jour liés par des liens familiaux, et il devait faire son possible pour que tout paraisse normal. harry était cependant heureux qu'il ai encore plusieurs années devant lui avant cela. Non qu'il ne souhaitait pas se marier avec Ginnie, mais il savait que la mère de sa petite amie, et sa propre mère souhaiteraient qu'ils attendent d 'être tout les deux majeurs avant de franchir ce pas décisif. Cela laissait quelques années à Ron et lui même pour changer en mieux.

Neville était heureux. pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il n'avait pas pensé à Hermione de toute la journée. Il fallait dire que sa nouvelle petite amie lui occupait bien l'esprit, et il en était des plus content. Il avait mit du temps pour oublier ses sentiments envers l'intelligente Serdaigle, mais après la manière dont elle avait traité son frère lors de l'année passée, il avait revu son opinion sur elle. Parvati l'avait aidé à comprendre que ce n'était pas bon ni pour elle ni pour lui qu'il continu d'avoir le begin pour une autre tout en sortant avec elle. Neville avait du faire un choix, et il avait choisit Parvati. Neville n'oublierait pas son premier amour, mais il avait la chance de construire quelque chose de fort avec Parvati, et il n'avait pas l'intention de risquer cela pour une fille qui était amoureuse d'un autre.

Cette année les maraudeurs se montrèrent tout aussi imprévisibles et bien venus que l'année précédente. Les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à les prendrent en flagrant délit et les élèves ne souhaitaient pas qu'ils soient prit, qui qu'ils soient. Grâce à eux quelques rirent traversaient tout le château malgré les mauvaises nouvelles qui assaillaient le monde extérieur. En dehors du château, l'horreur était partout, mais ici il y avait encore un havre de paix. Harry et ses amis étaient eux aussi victimes des maraudeurs de temps en temps pour éviter les soupçons. Ils avaient décidés cela en début d'année quand Parvati les avaient rejoint. Ce fut son idée à elle que l'un d'entre eux soit victime d'une farce des trois autres chacun à son tour. Leur charade avait été complète quand les jumeaux Weasley envoyèrent des bonbons surprise aux autres maraudeurs. Fred et George n'avaient pas perdus leur statu de maraudeurs en quittant l'école, et ils aidèrent plus d'une fois leurs amis pour parfaire l'un de leur plan.

Cette année fut aussi chargée pour Ginnie qui devait passer ses buses à la fin de l'année. Elle se désolait de ne plus pouvoir passer autant de temps avec son petit ami, mais elle se félicitait aussi qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle car ainsi il pouvait l'aidée pour ses révisions. Ginnie ne se débrouillait pas mal et elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce que Harry lui expliquait. plus d'une fois elle se dit qu'il ferait un magnifique professeur plus tard. Harry et elle avaient discutés de leur avenir et Ginnie avait découvert que harry souhaitait devenir joueur de quiditch professionnel. Il savait que cela était sans doute un rêve impossible. le monde des sorciers attendait bien plus du célèbre harry potter que de devenir un joueur de quiditch. Elle comprenait que Harry souhaite garder son anonymat, mais elle craignait que plus il attende pour dire la vérité, plus celle-ci serait difficile à justifier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginnie avait passée toutes ses buses et elle pensait ne pas s'en être trop mal tirée. Ce matin la elle se rendit au réfectoire en tenant la main de Harry. Depuis Noël dernier toute l'école savait qu'ils étaient en couple. En effet, peu avant Noël dean thomas avait demandé à ginnie d'être sa petite amie. malheureusement, il avait fait sa demande juste quand harry était en train de discuter avec Ginnie. Trop surpris pour réagir, les deux jeunes griffondors étaient restés sans voix. n'obtenant aucune réponse de celle qu'il avait choisit, Dean reformula sa question au grand embarras de Ginnie, et à la colère de harry. N'y tenant plus, Harry fit comprendre à Dean en des termes plus qu'explicites que ginnie était sa petite-amie et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le quitte pour lui. Dean n'étant pas le plus malin des garçon ne voulut pas en rester là. Il exigea donc que Ginnie lui donne sa réponse. Ginnie fut estomaquée par l'audace de Dean. Comment osait il lui demander une réponse après que Harry lui eu dit, ainsi qu'à la moitié de la tour griffondor qui était présente dans la salle commune, qu'ils étaient un couple ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui lança directement un sort de chauve-furie en pleine tête, estimant ainsi qu'il comprendrait le message. Le message avait bien passé pour Dean ainsi que pour tout les autres qui entendirent parler de cette histoire.

Le réfectoire était totalement silencieux quand Harry et Ginnie y entrèrent. Jamais auparavant les deux jeunes griffondors n'avaient vu tant de visages si tristes. Harry se demanda quelle catastrophe était encore arrivée. Même les professeurs semblaient tristes ce qui étonna Harry. Neville et parvati, qui venaient d'entrer après eux furent aussi surpris de ce silence. Neville lança un regard interrogateur à son frère, mais Harry ne pu que hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ce fut Ron qui leur apporta la solution de l'énigme. Sans un mot il tendit la gazette du sorcier à sa sœur. Ginnie lit l'article et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un leger cri de surprise. vivement elle tendit le journal à Harry. Celui-ci regarda le titre de l'article et resta figé sur place. L'article était intitulé : **"Le corps de jeune Harry potter vient d'être retrouvé"**. Vivement Harry prit connaissance du journal. Le corps d'un jeune garçon de dix ans venait d'être retrouvé à l'ancien domicile des potter. Le garçon était mort depuis six ans et le journal précisait que des rites de magie noire avaient été pratiqués sur le corps. Le journal tenait pour sur que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait effectué sa revanche sur le jeune Potter, manifestant ainsi l'étendu de son pouvoir.

Devant une telle nouvelle, Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Ce ne fut pas sa plus brillante idée mais il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il se mit à rire aux éclats.

A suivre.

Prochain chapitre : harry révèle sa véritable identité et la bataille finale contre Voldemort. N'oubliez pas de me mettre une review, cela m'incitera à écrire plus vite.


	11. la disparition de Voldemort

Nous voici au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci à tout mes lecteurs ainsi qu'a tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. C'est vous qui m'avez donner le courage d'écrire cette fic en entier. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

La disparition de Voldemort

Harry se rendit très vite compte que non seulement Ron semblait furieux de sa réaction, mais que bon nombre d'autres élèves semblaient partager sa colère. Mais, le plus il tentait de s'arrêter de rire, le plus son fou rire grandissait. Même la présence de ses amis ne lui permettait pas de retrouver son sang froid. La nouvelle était si énorme et inattendue que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il put retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se creusa la tête pour trouver une explication logique à sa réaction spontanée, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit à part révéler la vérité. Et cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à Harry. Depuis six ans qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, Harry avait prit l'habitude de vivre en tant que Longdubas, et il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil son anonymat disparaître. Mais l'autre option était encore pire. A voir le visage des autres élèves, ainsi que celui de certains professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant du secret, ils devaient penser que Harry soutenait Voldemort. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Harry s'apprêtait à révéler sa véritable identité quand il sentit comme une onde glacée le traverser. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, tout devint noir autour de lui, et Harry eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

Ron s'apprêtait à dire ses quatre vérités a Harry quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, sa petite-amie sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à Harry. Ron pensa que Hermione voulait immobiliser Harry, mais, à sa grande surprise, il vit Harry disparaître sous ses yeux. Tout se passa très vite après. Neville lança un expeliarmus à hermione, qui perdit sa baguette. Parvati récupéra la baguette d'Hermione, tandis que Ginnie tint en respect Hermione.

" Ou est Harry ?" Questionna directement la rouquine.

" Je l'ai envoyé vers son destin." répliqua calmement Hermione. " Bientôt le journal dira la vérité."

" Dis moi ou il est ! " Ginnie commençait à perdre patience.

" Vous arriverez trop tard de toute façon. Vous ne retrouverez que le cadavre de Harry Potter. Mon maître va se charger de lui." Ricanna la brunette.

" Harry Potter ?" Questionna Ron tout à fait perdu.

" C'est vrai." Dit Hermione de sa voix glacée. " Tu n'es pas au courant. Voila, il se trouve que le célèbre Harry Potter, le "survivant", se cache depuis des années sous le nom de Harry longdubas."

" QUOI ?" Le cri de Ron fut reprit par bon nombre d'élèves.

" Harry ne se cache pas sous notre nom !" S'exclama Neville. " Harry est mon frère ! Peu importe qu'il soit né Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il est maintenant est Harry Longdubas. Personne n'a le droit de dire le contraire !"

" Comme s'est touchant." Ricana Hermione. " Tant d'amour fraternel avec quelqu'un qui n'existe même pas."

" La ferme !" Cria Ginnie. " Comment oses tu dire de telles choses. Harry est aussi réel que toi ou moi. Tu as toujours été jalouse de lui, de sa capacité à apprendre, mais aussi de son aptitude à se faire des amis. C'est toi qui es à plaindre, pas Harry ! Tu l'accuses de tout, mais tu as fait tes propres choix. Parfois, un petit mensonge est nécessaire afin de protéger la vie de ceux que l'on aime."

" Tu était au courant ?" Questionna Ron. " Tu savais que Harry Longdubas était en fait Harry Potter ?"

" Bien sur que je le savait ! Harry est mon petit-ami, nous n'avons pas de secrets."

Charlie mit fin à la conversation en se dirigeant vers les jeunes gens. Il prit le bras de Hermione et lança un sortilège qui faisait disparaître les glamours. A sa plus grande horreur, il vit la marque des mangemorts apparaître sur le bras de la jeune serdaigle. Comprenant l'importance de la situation, et l'urgence d'y mettre fin, Charlie conduisit Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Ginnie et Ron dans une pièce à part, tandis que la directrice et les autres professeurs tentèrent de calmer les étudiants. Vingt minutes plus tard, Minerva les rejoints avec le professeur Rogue. Hermione ne voulut rien dire, alors le professeur Rogue eu recours à la legimencie pour découvrir les informations qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il apprit le glaça d'effroi. Ce fut Hermione qui révéla au professeur Treylauney la véritable identité de Harry, le laissant ainsi à la merci du professeur qui agissait sous l'impulsion de l'imperius de Hermione. Ce fut elle aussi qui permit à Nagini d'entrer dans le château. Depuis des années elle avait renseigné le seigneur des ténèbres sur les faits et gestes du survivant. Et tout cela pour une stupide jalousie !

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Sa petite-amie ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela, ce ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge ! Et pourtant. Ron se rappelait très bien que Hermione, la première, lui avait fait comprendre tout ce que Harry lui avait fait perdre en capturant croutard. C'était sur ses conseils qu'il avait refusé que Harry lui achète un autre animal, car, disait elle, se serait comme se vendre à lui. Hermione avait toujours écouté Ron se plaindre que Harry avait de meilleurs résultats que lui, et elle avait encouragé sa colère. Hermione avait aussi suggérer que Ron et sa famille arrivent plus tard au train à la dernière rentrée, ce qui les avait empêchés d'être attaqués par Voldemort et ses partisans. Hermione avait toujours été la pour le guider, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron se demanda si il avait eu raison de suivre les conseils de Hermione et de croire ce qu'elle disait sur Harry. Peut être que Harry ne le regardait finalement pas de haut ? Peut être était ce Ron qui avait repoussé Harry, et pas le contraire ? Il ne savait plus ou il en était, et la honte et le regret se battaient dans son cœur avec sa fierté.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry retrouva ses esprits dans un lieu rien moins que plaisant. Il se trouvait dans un vieux cimetière moldu. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Sa mémoire était confuse. Un bruit de reptation le fit se retourner. Encore une fois, il se retrouva face à face avec l' hideuse incarnation de Voldemort. Le sorcier semblait encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cependant, la baguette qu'il tenait en main était, elle, on ne peut plus dangereuse. Harry se saisit juste à temps de sa baguette et réussi à contrer l'attaque de Voldemort. L'étrange phénomène de la gare se reproduisit, mais comme personne n'intervint cette fois le sort continua et Harry vit bientôt apparaitre les fantômes de ses parents. De surprise, le jeune homme faillit lâcher sa baguette. Heureusement, les heures d'entrainement passées avec Charlie dans la maison de sirius se montrèrent payantes. Une fois la surprise passée, Harry eu la joie d'entendre pour la première fois la voix de ses parents. Ils lui dirent qu'ils l'aimait de tout leur cœur et qu'ils étaient très fiers de lui. Son père l'encouragea dans son désir de devenir joueur professionnel et sa mère sourit à l'exubérance de son mari. Ils lui dirent aussi qu'ils étaient heureux que Harry ai trouver une famille pour l'aimer avec les Longdubas.

Voldemort ne le supportait plus ! Toute la joie et l'amour qu'éprouvait le jeune Potter lui revenait amplifiée par mille à travers le lien qui unissait leurs baguettes. Voldemort n'avait jamais connu ça : l'amour d'une famille. Il avait toujours tenu ce sentiment comme inutile, et il se trouvait donc désarmé face à la force de ces sentiments. Ce fut lui qui rompit le lien entre les deux baguettes. Il jeta sa baguette au loin, sachant qu'elle lui était désormais inutile contre le jeune Potter, car à chaque sort qu'il lancerait, le phénomène se reproduirait. Il profita du fait que le jeune homme était encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pour se ruer sur lui. Voldemort savait que si il ne trouvait pas rapidement un nouveau corps il allait mourir. Il n'avait plus de partisans pour l'aider, tous avaient été recapturés par les aurors sous les ordres de Frank Longdubas, au cour des derniers mois. La seule solution qui lui restait avait été d'utiliser la jeune sang de bourbe qui haïssait Harry parce qu'il lui avait caché sa véritable identité et qu'il devenait meilleur élève qu'elle. Le plan avait parfaitement marché. Le journal avait publié la fausse information et la sang de bourbe lui avait envoyé le jeune Potter. Ce qui pourrait arriver à la jeune fille importait peu au seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort s'emparerait coute que coute du corps du jeune Potter. Après cela il pourrait trouver de nouveaux partisans et créer un nouvel ordre encore plus puissant.

Harry vit trop tard la chose informe se coller à lui. Il senti comme si la chose tenait d'aspirer sa vie, mais il ne ressenti pas la douleur qu'il escomptait. Au contraire, ce fut la chose qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Mais plus il hurlait, plus Voldemort s'agrippait à Harry, comme si il voulait l'entrainer avec lui dans la mort. Harry tenta de se débattre mais il sentait sa vie qui, doucement s'échappait de son corps. Dans un dernier effort, il leva ses mains en direction de l'horrible visage et il le repoussa de toute ses forces. La choses se transforma soudain en pierre puis en cendre que le vent fit s'envoler au loin. Harry se senti un peu mieux, mais il n'eut que la force de se laisser tomber par terre avant de perdre conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Il détestait les hôpitaux, mais comparer au dernier endroit ou il avait reprit connaissance, il les apprécia pour la première fois de sa vie. Il devait encore être tôt, car le soleil commençait juste à poindre a l'horizon. Harry inspecta sa chambre et il fut surpris de voir ses parents, Sirius, ainsi que toute la bande des nouveaux maraudeurs endormis sur des chaises. Il sourit en voyant Fred et George endormis dos à dos avec Ginnie sur un coté se servant d'eux comme oreiller. Un petit rire lui échappa, et ce fut suffisant pour réveiller Sirius. Les cris de joie de son parrain réveillèrent en sursaut tout les autres. Et bientôt la chambre fut remplie d'exclamation de joie. Un peu plus tard, Harry apprit qu'il était resté inconscient plus d'un mois et que son anniversaire devrait être dans trois jours. Il espéra vivement pouvoir être rentré chez lui pour son dix-septième anniversaire, car il en avait déjà assez des hôpitaux.

Après la vie reprit son cours, plus ou moins. Maintenant tout le monde savait qui était réellement Harry Longdubas. le ministère avait tenté de faire pression pour que le jeune Potter soit élevé dans une famille plus médiatique que les Longdubas, mais la pression de la famille Black, ainsi que celle de la famille Longdubas, associées au refus catégorique du jeune Potter de quitter sa famille, avait ruiné le projet. Les Weasley avaient eu encore plus de mal à accepter que le jeune Harry qu'ils connaissaient depuis si longtemps et qui était le petit ami de leur fille puisse être le survivant. Molly avait montré ses inquiétudes un peu trop en présence de Harry au gout de sa fille. Après une discussion animée dont tout le voisinage avait pu profité, Molly avait finalement convenu que Harry était toujours le même garçon et que Ginnie savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Les frères de Ginnie vinrent voir Harry un après midi peu avant la rentrée scolaire, et ils lui tinrent le discours habituel du : si tu fais pleurer notre sœur, tu aura à en répondre devant nous six. Après cela, ils traitèrent Harry comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

L'année scolaire fut très dure pour Harry. Ou qu'il aille, il était sur d'être suivi par le regard de tous, même ceux qui le connaissait depuis sept ans ! Même les professeurs avaient une autre attitude avec lui. Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer les uns et les autres. Cependant, il passa un maximum de temps à l'extérieur pour s'entrainer au quiditch. Hermione s'était vu expulsée de Poudlard et sa baguette avait été brisée. Elle suivait un traitement à Sainte mangouste pour contrôler ses émotions. Tant qu'elle suivrait ce traitement elle échapperait à Askaban, ou tout les autres mangemorts étaient enfermés. Même Lucius Malfoy n'y avait pas échappé malgré sa fortune. Peu à peu, Ron tenta de redevenir ami avec Harry. Il se sentait encore honteux de la manière dont il avait traité son ami, et il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau se reparler normalement. Mais Ron espérait que Ginnie pourrait l'aider dans cette tâche difficile.

Pour les maraudeurs l'année fut calme. Les élèves n'avaient plus besoin de voir leur moral se relevé. Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, les mauvaises nouvelles en cascade avaient cessées. Le sort réel de Voldemort était un secret que peu partageaient. Même les membres de l'ordre du phénix ne savaient pas réellement comment le sorcier était mort. Seuls les personnes présentes lors du réveille de Harry à Sainte mangouste connaissaient toute l'histoire, et ils avaient tous jugés bon de garder le silence. Les maraudeurs firent quelques farces durant l'année, et ce fut tout. Ils étaient tous pris par leurs études. Tout le monde s'attendait à un grand final au repas de fin d'année, mais quand rien n'arriva tous furent un peu déçus.

Un mois après avoir reçu son diplôme Harry fut engagé comme attrapeur dans son équipe de quiditch préféré. A la surprise de tous il joua sous le nom de Harry Potter Londubas, en l'honneur de ses deux familles. Harry fit gagner le championnat à son équipe cette année. Il entretint une correspondance suivie avec Ginnie tout au long de cette année et il la vit à chaque vacances. Neville était devenu botaniste et il allait épouser Parvati au début du mois de Juillet. Frank et Alice étaient très fiers de leurs deux fils, et ils aimaient leur deux futures belles-filles de tout leur cœur. Sirius continuait de travailler avec Fred et George, et leur boutique avait de plus en plus de succès. Les jumeaux et leur partenaire envisageaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique au pré au lard.

Un mois avant que Ginnie eu fini ses études, tout les maraudeurs qui avaient quittés Poudlard se retrouvèrent et mirent au point la plus grande farce qu'ils aient jamais fait. Lors du repas de fin d'année, Ginnie se sentie encore plus seule que jamais. Elle aurait voulue que Harry soit la avec elle pour partager ce moment unique, comme elle l'avait partagé avec lui. Un drôle de sifflement attira son attention. Elle eu juste le temps de relever la tête avant de voir une gerbe d'étincelles tomber du plafond. Les étincelles étaient de toutes les couleurs, et chaque chose qu'une étincelle touchait prenait automatiquement la couleur de l'étincelle. Bientôt la salle fut remplis de verre bleu, jaune, orange... et de gens rose, violet, vert. On vit une directrice lilas et un garde chasse orange. Toute l'école s'amusa de cette farce, jusqu'à ce que l'on remarque que les étincelles avaient épargnés juste une personne. La jeune fille semblait être entourée d'un halo d'étincelles dorées. Un bruit de fanfare attira l'attention de tous, et dans un grand BOUM un jeune homme apparu devant la jeune fille. Il se mit à genou et il demanda :" Ginnie, je t'aime plus que tout! Veux tu m'épouser ?"

Ginnie se jeta au cou de Harry en répétant inlassablement OUI. La fanfare reprit a nouveau, et un message apparu dans le ciel magique de la grande salle :

_Les nouveaux maraudeurs vous remercie._

_Notre tâche d'apporter la joie partout n'est pas finie, alors regardez bien autour de vous, vous nous verrez peut-être._

_Fred et George Weasley_

_Neville et Parvati Longdubas_

_Harry et Ginnie Potter Longdubas._

Minerva était partagé entre l'amusement et l'étonnement de voir comment ils avaient pu réussir leur coup. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre les autres mais Ginnie était encore élève de Poudlard pour une journée. Elle tenta de retrouver la jeune griffondor, mais force lui fut de reconnaître qu'elle avait disparue. Elle poussa un profond soupir pour cacher le rire qui lui montait à la gorge_._ Charlie, lui, ne se cachait pas. Il était écrouler de rire sur la table. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il était sur que sa sœur n'aurait pas une vie ordinaire. Enfin, il espérait bien être le parrain de Richard ou de Sara quand il ou elle serait né. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était la moindre des choses.

FIN.

Voila c'est fini. C"est toujours un peu triste de finir une histoire, alors dites moi si vous avez aimé. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de joie à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Peu être à bientôt si je trouve une autre bonne idée. STEPHANIE.


End file.
